


Голубой вагон

by Azaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Я перевёл взгляд на его мешковатую розовую футболку и широко улыбнулся. Уж больно забавный принт на той красовался, светясь крупной нахальной надписью: «Улыбнись, если хочешь меня»...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

**_— Осторожно, двери закрываются, следующая станция…_  
**  
Вздрогнув, я открыл глаза. Похоже, меня укачало и ненадолго вырубило, но я по-прежнему находился в подземке. Сегодня была пятница, о чём я кстати совсем недавно узнал от мужика, который сжалился и согласился за два стольника подбросить меня из пригорода до ближайшей станции, раз ему было по пути. С непривычки переполненный вагон метро в напряженный утренний час-пик больше напоминал чистилище. Народ пихался и недовольно скрипел зубами, но я вполне себе удобненько сидел и не отвлекался на чужие проблемы.

Нет, конечно, я бы мог уступить кому-нибудь место, но тогда вышло бы, как в одном из советских фильмов: «Если я встану, то ты ляжешь», ибо реально, пока сидел, места я занимал намного меньше, нежели если попытаюсь встать. Я амбал под два метра ростом, дистрофиком никогда не был, плюс занятия боксом в своё время нехило так сформировали мой мышечный корсет, да и в чужой дутой камуфляжной куртке я сейчас больше смахивал на огромного свирепого медведя из тайги, чем на успешного бизнесмена, коим являлся. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, я почесал подбородок и обнаружил там отросшую щетину…

«Мда, Игорь Юрьевич, знатно ты, однако, погудел!» — едко обратился я к самому себе, вспоминая немыслимую двухнедельную попойку. А ведь начинал, как истинный буржуй, в одном из московских клубов. Тянул себе чинно дорогой виски, утопая в жалости к себе и попутно наслаждаясь пристальным вниманием хищниц в юбках, которые с радостью готовы были утешить «страдальца», у которого водились деньги. И как, блять, спрашивается, после всего этого меня могло в область занести?! Каким таким волшебным дуновением, и, самое главное, ведь ни хрена не помню. Как и что, так, лишь какие-то жалкие обрывки воспоминаний, больше смахивающие на пазл, крутились в раскалывающейся от боли голове.

Сегодня утром я наконец-то окончательно протрезвел. Очнулся в незнакомой избе возле какого-то водохранилища, в домике со мной находились незнакомые мужики, но, как оказалось, это были лишь рыбаки. Увидев меня трезвым, они обрадовались и сообщили, что дальше продолжать бухать со мной сил у них не осталось, дали пятьсот рублей и отправили с богом на все четыре стороны. На мне была чужая одежда, и, порыскав по ней, свои бумажник с телефоном я так и не обнаружил. Рыбаки скоммуниздили или сам пропил — история умалчивает, но были у меня подозрения, что мужики вручили мне остатки моих же кровных…

— Простите, — какой-то парнишка наступил мне на ноги. Но то ли у него вес был бараний, то ли у меня лапы крепкие, но, ничего не почувствовав, я лишь кивнул на это извинение и, не поднимая головы, посмотрел на его острые коленки, упирающиеся в мои ноги. Ну что за мода такая убогая эти драные джинсы? Нет, я не старик, мне всего-то тридцать два года, и занудой меня не назовёшь. Просто одно дело летом так расхаживать, и совсем другое сейчас, когда только-только зима отползла обратно в свою берлогу и запахло весной. Хотя нет, похоже я всё же немного занудствую…

На следующей станции забурилось ещё больше народу, и мне снова наступили на ноги, правда в этот раз извиниться не успели. Тронувшись, вагон мотнулся, и, не удержавшись, мальчишка плюхнулся мне прямо на колени.

— Ох, — выдохнул он и уже было рыпнулся обратно, но я положил ему руку на плечо.

— Ничего, сиди парень, ты мне не мешаешь, — добродушно сказал я. — Кстати, можешь у мамы пакет взять…

Мальчишка сжался, а женщина, которую я принял за его мать, услышав меня, презрительно скривила губы. Это из-за того, что не уступаю место? Я не стал объяснять, почему не могу сделать этого, было лень, да и сушняк в горле стоял нешуточный. Вдруг парнишка чихнул, и только тут я заметил, что он был в одной лишь футболке. И это весной! Неудивительно, что под моей ладонью мальчишка весь дрожал. Теперь настала моя очередь недовольно взглянуть на женщину, с чем, кажется, я немного перестарался. Под моим свирепым взглядом дамочка стала поспешно протискиваться к выходу, и на следующей остановке в потоке людей её вынесло на станцию.

«Дура, куда ж ты без сына!» — подумал я в сердцах.

С женщиной вышла и половина офисного планктона, в вагоне стало свободнее, и мальчишка, поспешно вскочив на ноги, урвал себе освободившееся место аккурат напротив меня. Поняв, что слишком поспешил связывать его родством с той дамочкой, я внимательно присмотрелся к парню. Оказалось, что ошибся я нехило, думая, что на коленях у меня сидел ребёнок. На самом деле, худощавому пареньку было лет шестнадцать-восемнадцать. Растрёпанные светло-русые волосы, приятные черты лица и большие зеленоватые глаза, которые сейчас смотрели на меня с откровенной опаской. Я перевёл взгляд на его мешковатую розовую футболку и широко улыбнулся. Уж больно забавный принт на той красовался, светясь крупной нахальной надписью: «Улыбнись, если хочешь меня».

Мне казалось, что такие вещи давно вышли из обихода, и теперь мозг рождал шуточки за триста, отчего оскал по моему лицу растекался всё шире и шире. Парень нервно поёрзал на своём месте и, кажется, даже слегка вспотел из-за моего пристального внимания. Но я всё равно упрямо продолжал улыбаться и смотреть на него, наслаждаясь чужой реакцией. Геем я не был, но так было даже прикольнее. Хотя долго моё веселье не продлилось, через две станции мальчишка практически бегом подорвался из вагона.

— Вот так совпаденьице, — хмыкнул я себе под нос и последовал за ним.


	2. Chapter 2

Остановившись у палатки, я купил бутылку воды и, тут же её открыв, жадно опрокинул в себя на глазах у изумлённой продавщицы. Да, сушняк у меня был нешуточный!

— Сдачи не надо, — сказал я, глянув на мелочь.

— Тебе нужнее, сынок, — ответила пожилая женщина, подвигая миску с монетами поближе ко мне.

— Ну дай бог тебе здоровья, мать, — брякнул я, сгребая пятаки и двушки себе в карман.

Двинувшись дальше по переходу, я всмотрелся в людской суетливый поток и прибавил шагу, стоило только заметить впереди знакомую спину в розовой футболочке. Парень не подозревал, что я иду следом, ну а я, в свою очередь, понятия не имел, зачем это делаю. Да, мне нужен был тот же выход в город, что и ему, но держаться так близко к этому мальчишке было совсем не обязательно. Так же, как необязательно было вступаться за него.

Парень поёжился от прохладного ветра и, обхватив себя за плечи, стал подниматься по лестнице, как с правой стороны какое-то чмо отделилось от стены и последовало за ним. Почувствовав неладное, я, недолго думая, толкнул подозрительного мужика в плечо и, когда тот стал заваливаться вперёд, добавил ещё и подножку.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, сука! — рыкнуло это недоразумение, но подняв голову и увидев мой «добрый» оскал, тут же заткнулось.

— Нет, это ты смотри, — вкрадчиво посоветовал я, и тот, проследив за моим взглядом, прекрасно понял намёк, потому что быстро ретировался в неизвестном направлении.

— В этом городе слишком много всякой швали… — пробормотал я себе под нос и, пробежавшись по ступенькам вверх, оказался на улице. Глотнув свежего воздуха, я вспомнил, почему не люблю подземку, вот не ездил на метро последние лет пять и правильно делал. Повертев головой, я так и не смог обнаружить парня. Ну что ж, оно и к лучшему! Ведь от собственного интереса к мальчишке становилось как-то уж слишком стрёмно…

От метро до дома идти было всего ничего, но я не спешил. Это был мой родной район, но я всё равно с трудом узнавал место, где вырос. Раньше тут даже не проходила ветка метро, а к тому времени, когда началось её строительство, я уже не жил с отцом. Но потом, когда его не стало, я не продал квартиру. Просто не смог. Да, может, если бы нуждался в деньгах, то расстался бы с родовым имуществом или даже сам туда вновь переехал, но такой нужды не было.

Я просто бывал здесь набегами, с каждым годом всё реже, но с соседями испокон веков были тёплые дружеские отношения, поэтому тётя Тома спокойно приглядывала за квартирой. Поливала цветы, периодически убиралась, оплачивала квитанции, но непосредственно от моих денег за свои услуги отказывалась. Обычно я привозил им подарки да провизию, но сегодня был с пустыми руками и вообще сомневался, что меня смогут узнать в таком виде. И оказался прав…

— Это я, тёть Том, — сказал я после долгой затянувшейся паузы, что я стоял на чужом пороге.

Женщина отмерла и воскликнула:

— Боже мой, Игоряша! А я смотрю, глаза знакомые… — она ещё раз недоуменно меня осмотрела: — Но что с тобой случилось? Тебя ограбили, ты ранен?

— Да вы, главное, не пугайтесь, — махнул я рукой. — Просто с друзьями ездил на рыбалку, почти что в поход, и оттуда сразу махнул к отцу на квартиру. Извините, что с пустыми руками, в таком виде я не стал никуда заходить. Можно мне ключики?

Женщина распахнула дверь.

— Какие ключи, Игорюшенька? Сначала зайди, позавтракай, как человек, — не дожидаясь ответа, она вернулась в квартиру, и мне пришлось последовать за ней. Защёлкнув замок на двери, я услышал её тихое бормотание: — Вот опять припёрся, грязи натаскал…

Мои брови поползли вверх.

— Тёть Том, это вы мне?

Женщина обернулась.

— Нет, конечно! Это я про жильца Елены Васильевны, этот гномик из 27-й квартиры опять наследил на лестничной площадке!

Тут с кухни показалась рыжая макушка.

— Мам, ну сколько можно? Если хочешь кого-то оскорбить, то хотя бы делай это правильно! Надо говорить не "гномик", а "гомик"! — поправила взрослая дочь женщину и, выйдя с кухни, удивлённо посмотрела на меня: — О, Игорёк! Какими судьбами?

— Натаха! — я был удивлён не меньше её и, стиснув подругу детства в крепкие объятия, чмокнул в щёку, отчего она смешно поморщилась.

— Эй, бизнесмен хренов! — меня шутливо ткнули кулаком в живот. — Ты чего небритый такой и вообще, как бомжара одет?!

— Наташа! — ужаснулась мать.

— Всё нормально, теть Том, — заверил я и потрепал Наташку по кучерявой макушке. — А сама-то как здесь очутилась? Давно из Питера прилетела?

— Неделю уже как, — ответила Наташка и, дождавшись, когда я скину обувь и куртку, потащила меня за руку на кухню, где ее мать поспешно накрывала на стол.

— Игорюшенька, может, пельмени сварить? Ещё яичницу могу на скорую руку приготовить, знала бы, что гости…

— Будет он пельмени, будет, так что вари, — ответила Наташка за меня, прям как в детстве, и усадила за стол.

В итоге оказалось, что я так проголодался, что накинулся на всю еду без разбора. Похоже, все эти две недели я только водяру хлестал, забывая закусывать. Что ж, тогда мне понятна моя амнезия…

— А дочки где? — спросил я, уплетая пельмени за обе щеки.

— А я их с мужем оставила, пускай развлекаются, — злобно ответила подруга, потягивая свой кофе. — Задолбали они мне нервы мотать уже. Причём все…

— Вот! — вставила свои пять копеек тётя Тома. — А я тебе говорила, будут свои, сразу поймёшь, что это такое!

Наташка закатила глаза.

— Ой, мам, не начинай даже…

Я улыбнулся, вспоминая, как нас с Наташкой сватали раньше родители. Но мы всегда были, как брат с сестрой, не более. Хотя эта рыжая бестия была единственной представительницей женского пола, ради которой я переломал такое бесчисленное количество мальчишеских носов по всей округе.

— Кстати, а что у вас за «гномик» такой завёлся? — проявил я любопытство.

Наташка ухмыльнулась, покосившись на мать.

— Валька-то? Милый мальчик, пока я тут, уже несколько раз помогал пакеты от магазина дотащить…

— Милые мальчики не ложатся под других мужиков! — резко высказалась тётя Тома, чем очень сильно меня удивила. Я правда считал её более гибкой к окружающему миру. — Весь подъезд видел, как он целовался с каким-то лысым, тьфу!

Наташка покачала головой.

— Мам, ты на календарь-то посматривай иногда, там года пишут…

— На что мне твои года сдались? — распалившись, женщина с грохотом поставила передо мной кружку с кофе. — Неправильно это, и всё тут! Что тогда, что сейчас!

— Так, девочки, успокойтесь, — хмыкнул я, беря кружку и отпивая кофе.

— А Валька всё-таки очень смелый, — не унималась Наташка, не обращая внимания на мать. — Я тут перед твоим приходом ходила мусор выносить, и он попался мне навстречу. У него прямо на футболке написано: «Улыбнись, если хочешь меня», ну разве не класс?

Сказать, что я подавился кофе, это ничего не сказать…


	3. Chapter 3

Когда я смог откашляться, чудом не умерев на чужой кухне, то взял ключи от квартиры отца и вышел на площадку. Глаза сразу отыскали квартиру под номером 27. Елена Васильевна была одинокой женщиной и всю жизнь сдавала одну из своих комнат студентам по дешёвке. Неужели тот самый мальчишка из вагона метро теперь и есть её новый жилец? Слишком крутое совпадение, как по мне, но ошибки быть не могло. Много ли ещё парней разгуливает в одной футболке в начале весны, да ещё и надпись эта…

— Эй, у тебя правда всё в порядке? — вслед за мной на площадку выскочила Наташка.

— Всё хорошо, не переживай, — заверил я её.

Она сложила руки на груди и облокотилась на дверь квартиры.

— Ты за всю жизнь ни одной рыбины не поймал, — нахмурилась она. — Где ты был? Игорёк, давай, только честно.

Я вздохнул.

— Тогда правда за правду.

Наташка засмеялась:

— Мы так только в детстве делали! Ты чего творишь?

— Зато мы делились абсолютно всем с друг другом, — хмыкнул я. — Не то, что сейчас.

Настала очередь подруги детства вздыхать.

— Просто никого не интересуют чужие проблемы, у всех своих хватает.

— Вот именно, тогда зачем же моими интересуешься?

Женщина зло на меня посмотрела.

— Я волновалась, идиот! Сюда приезжали люди из твоей фирмы, все на нервах, сказали, не могут найти тебя. Хорошо, что в тот момент матери дома не было, а то весёлая бы выдалась у меня неделька! Небось, носились бы по ментовкам, да моргам! Хотя не удивлюсь, если твои люди уже всё там облазили…

Я облокотился на дверь рядом с ней и приобнял за плечи.

— Наташка, Наташка…

— Не подлизывайся, придурок, — мне двинули локтём в бок. — Так где ты пропадал?

Я довольно быстро поведал ей свою историю, особенно учитывая то, что рассказывать было и нечего, ведь в памяти остались лишь крупицы. Наташка присвистнула, когда я умолк.

— Ничего себе, вот это запой! Но как ты оказался за городом? Слушай, а, может, тебя так клофелинщицы? Заманили, напоили и выкинули… — кажется, она сама не поверила в свою теорию, потому что задрав голову и посмотрев на меня с сомнением, махнула рукой: — Хотя нет, ты и сам мог пуститься во все тяжкие! Но самого главного ты так и не рассказал…

— Это чего же? — удивился я.

— Ты не из тех, кто просто так будет пить, не просыхая, пропадая без причины. Что случилось? Неужели расстался со своей Софочкой? — Наташка отлично передразнила манеру матери. — У вас же с ней вроде было всё серьёзно, раз ты даже привозил её сюда. Не удивлюсь, что собирался жениться…

— Она изменила мне, — перебил я подругу, чтобы долго не томить. — Две недели назад я вернулся из Шанхая раньше, чем планировал, и застал её скачущей на каком-то мужике. Раньше думал, что убью в подобной ситуации, но мне стало так противно, что я просто ушёл.

— ВОТ ВЕДЬ ШЛЮХА! — гневно воскликнула Наташка. — Дай мне адрес этой лахудры, я сама убью её для тебя!

Подруга детства помахала кулаками в воздухе и добилась своего, я засмеялся.

— Остынь-ка, Рокки Бальбоа! — сказал я, потрепав её по щеке. — С этим я и сам разберусь, лучше расскажи, что у тебя с мужем. Правда за правду, помнишь?

— Знаешь, у меня не всё так печально, — улыбнулась она. — Простая ссора, мы надоели друг другу и всё такое… Поэтому я и уехала, пускай отдыхает.

— С двойняшками-то? — я заржал в голос.

У Наташки дочки были вылитая она, а это значит, что об отдыхе не могло быть и речи!

— Когда получаешь всё и сразу, это не так интересно, — злобно усмехнулась женщина. — Прошла уже неделя, как я уехала, если честно, не думала, что его хватит так надолго. Видимо, крепко я ему поднадоела…

Я похлопал её по плечу.

— Всё будет хорошо, кому этот ботан кроме тебя нужен?

— Ну спасибо! — Наташка лягнула меня, отгоняя от двери. — Ты надолго здесь?

— Переночую сегодня, а там посмотрим, — расплывчато ответил я.

— Значит, ещё увидимся! — она помахала мне на прощание и скрылась за дверью, а я обернулся и вновь посмотрел на 27-ю квартиру, но, покачав головой, отправился к себе.

Квартира отца была выше этажом, как раз над квартирой тёти Томы. Открыв дверь и включив свет, я понял, что ничего не изменилось, и здесь всё по-прежнему пропитано воспоминаниями. Именно из-за этого после смерти отца я ещё долго не мог спокойно бывать в этом доме. Понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы, когда я находился здесь, меня перестала терзать боль от потери самого близкого и любимого человека. Тем не менее за все эти годы я ни разу не оставался тут с ночёвкой. Похоже, я созрел для того, чтобы исправить это, а, может, просто не хотел возвращаться в свою квартиру в центре, где всё ещё пахло ёбарем «Софочки»…

Я вспомнил слова Наташки о том, что меня искали с работы, и во мне что-то колыхнулось. Уж не знаю, совесть это проснулась или ещё что, но, скинув куртку и ботинки, я подошел к стационарному телефону и набрал номер своей фирмы. После третьего гудка мне ответил приятный женский голос.

— Ингвар Констракшн, слушаю вас.

— Свет, ты? — узнал я одну из секретарей. — Это Игорь Юрьевич, соедини меня с Игнатовым.

— Конечно, Игорь Юрьевич, соединяю, — очень сдержанно отозвалась женщина, и почти сразу я услышал голос своей правой руки.

— Да? — прорычал Илья Игнатов в трубку.

— Привет, сладкий, — ухмыльнулся я.

Секундная заминка, а потом взрыв из отборного мата на том конце.

— Ты всё сказал? — улыбнулся я. — Или мне отойти покурить, пока ты тут орёшь на начальство?

— В гробу я видал такое начальство, блять! — рявкнул Илюха, но потихоньку стал успокаиваться. Я даже отсюда видел, как он плюхнулся в кресло и ослабил свой галстук. — Надеюсь, эти две недели у тебя прошли веселее, чем у меня, потому что меня уже затрахали все наши партнёры, спрашивая о том, куда ты пропал.

— И где же я? — ласково спросил я.

— На каком-то острове, — хмыкнул Илюха. — И сеть там не берёт.

— Остров, фу, как скучно… — проныл я.

— Ладно, пошутили и хватит, — Игнатов напустил строгости в голос. — Ты знаешь, как я перенервничал? Мне кажется, я даже раньше лысеть из-за тебя начну! Нельзя было даже шум поднять из-за твоей пропажи, пришлось неофициально обратиться к знакомым в органы…

— Илюх, извини ты меня за весь этот переполох, — искренне попросил я прощения у своего друга, понимая, что тому реально непросто пришлось.

— Но с тобой точно всё нормально? — вздохнул он. — Где ты сейчас? Когда вернёшься в офис?

— Нормально, не переживай, — заверил я. — Сейчас я на квартире у отца, дай мне ещё пару дней, и я вернусь в офис. Кстати, у меня для тебя есть несколько заданий.

— Ты совсем не облегчаешь мне жизнь, — хохотнул Илюха. — Ладно, давай выкладывай, что у тебя там.

— Помнишь нашего минского партнёра? Марк как-то там…

— Ага, и что с ним? — удивился Игнатов.

— Заморозь все проекты, в которых он участвует, — приказал я, но тут же дал задний ход: — Нет, постой, проекты не трогай, просто выкинь его из них. Желательно, чтобы он потерял и побольше…

— Игорь, он что, рожей не вышел? — продолжал недоумевать друг, но тут у него появилась версия: — Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что он как-то причастен к твоему исчезновению?!

— Можно и так сказать, — покачал я головой.

— Ну держись, Марк… — мстительно процедил Илюха.

Я не сказал этого Наташке, но я узнал того, кто кувыркался с моей, теперь уже бывшей, девушкой. Уж не знаю, когда София снюхалась с этим Марком, и как давно он её имел. Возможно, это вообще было их совместным планом, и они знали друг друга ещё до того, как я познакомился с Софией. Если честно, мне теперь даже не было интересно — преследовали они какие-то корыстные цели или же просто трахались для здоровья. Пил я не из-за того, что потерял бабу, просто мне было невыносимо от самого факта предательства. Всадить нож в спину — это самое паскудное, что может сделать ближнее окружение…

— Это же не всё? — спросил Игнатов.

— Да, выставь мою квартиру в центре на продажу, — вспомнил я.

— Ты чего! — прифигел Илюха. — Это же отличная хата!

— Нравится? Забирай, тебе отдам по дешёвке.

— Ой, иди ты, благодетель херов, — сказал друг и хохотнул: — Я лучше наварюсь с продажи!

— Идёт, — согласился я. — Ладно, давай…

— Даю тебе два дня, не больше, — встрепенулся Илья. — Всё твоё расписание забью с утра до вечера, понял?

— То же мне, напугал волка — овцами, — посмеиваясь, я положил трубку и прошёл в зал, включив свет.

В глаза сразу бросалась наша совместная фотография с отцом, висевшая на стене. Первое сентября далёкого года, я тогда пошёл в первый класс. В руках яркие цветы, на лице счастливая улыбка, а на плече огромная ладонь не менее счастливого и гордого отца. 

Ненавижу этот снимок, вечно из-за него в груди щемит…

— Пап, я дома, — обратился я тем не менее к фотографии, что может и глупо, но уже было давнишним ритуалом.

Постояв так ещё немного в тишине, я достал из шкафа чистое полотенце и что-то из вещей отца, так как моих шмоток, увы, не нашлось. Подхватив всё это, я отправился в душ, где провёл не меньше часа, усиленно отмывая с себя грязь. Из мыльно-рыльного в доме оказались лишь мыло и зубная паста, но я непривередливый, так что мне хватило. Единственное, от чего бы я реально не отказался, так это от бритвенного станка, всё-таки не фанат я бороды. Слишком свирепо смотрюсь, хотя, даже если начисто побреюсь, у меня всё равно будет не самое приветливое лицо. Но идти в магазин из-за этого было откровенно в падлу, тем более что после того, как поел и помылся, я вообще обнаружил у себя упадок сил. Не долго думая, я завалился спать, и плевать, что утро…


	4. Chapter 4

В итоге на протяжение всего дня я просыпался и засыпал ещё несколько раз, уже конкретно напоминая себе медведя. Снов мне не снилось, да и в голове было пугающе пусто, как будто я завис в каком-то вакууме. Поэтому ближе к ночи я вспомнил про такую вещь, как телек, и, врубив его, задремал уже под чужую болтовню…

_«Медленно минуты уплывают в даль,  
Встречи с ними ты уже не жди.  
И хотя нам прошлого немного жаль,  
Лучшее, конечно, впереди…»_

Я открыл глаза — за окном была темень, на часах полвторого, а с экрана зомбоящика Крокодил Гена пел Чебурашке про голубой вагон. Конечно, очень подходящее время для советских мультиков, подумал я, но тут же усмехнулся. После сегодняшней встречи с тем пареньком в метро у меня явно появились какие-то неправильные ассоциации с этой детской песенкой…

_«Голубой вагон бежит, качается,  
Скорый поезд набирает ход…  
Ах, зачем же этот день кончается,  
Пусть бы он тянулся целый год!»_

Я поднялся с дивана и, прихватив со стола пачку сигарет, вышел на балкон, тот хоть и был застеклён, но спросонья я всё равно поёжился от холода. Сверху на мне была надета только одна из тонких рубашек отца, но, прикурив сигарету, я всё равно приоткрыл окно, после чего блаженно выдохнул дым в образовавшуюся щелку. Вид с третьего этажа был не особо интересен, в свете подъездных фонарей можно было рассмотреть лишь сам двор. А ещё я понял, что после всех многоэтажек, в которых последнее время обитал, сейчас мне было непривычно низко…

— Не спишь? — раздался тихий голос откуда-то снизу.

От неожиданности из меня вырвалась парочка грязных ругательств, на что Наташка лишь захихикала.

— Извини, если напугала, — сказала она. — Просто не удержалась.

Я открыл окно нараспашку и, высунувшись, посмотрел вниз, хотя увидел лишь часть её рыжей макушки и руку с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой.

— Ты снова куришь? — удивился я.

— Не обращай внимания, я просто балуюсь, — хмыкнула подруга. — Так почему не спишь?

— Я целый день дрых, надоело, — ответил я. — Ну, а тебе-то чего не спится?

— Думала, — вздохнула Наташка. — Мне вечером муж позвонил, просил вернуться…

— Ты же сама ждала этого звонка, а теперь вместо того, чтобы радостно покупать обратный билет на самолёт, стоишь посреди ночи и гоняешь ненужные мысли в своём мозгу? — я смягчил тембр и, подражая манере подруги, сказал: — Боже, так кто же я для него — жена или всего лишь нянька для наших детей?

Наташка засмеялась.

— Заткнись, я и так знаю, что со стороны это жалко смотрится, раздуваю проблему из ничего…

Я не успел ответить, в этот самый момент во двор на бешеной скорости влетел здоровый джип с орущей на всю громкость музыкой. Послышался резкий визг тормозов, и машина остановилась прямо под моими окнами, жутко беся своими басами.

— Вот ведь мудак, — процедила подруга, полностью выразив мои мысли.

— Кто-то из здешних? — спросил я, затянувшись.

— Незнакомая машина, — отозвалась Наташка.

Водитель джипа всё-таки додумался вырубить музыку, но приятная тишина длилась недолго, внезапно этот придурок начал сигналить.

— Блин, да он же сейчас всю округу перебудит! — воскликнула Наташка. — Пойду-ка я Мишку наберу…

Судя по звукам, она скрылась в квартире, а я вспомнил, что Мишка Калугин из нашей развесёлой дворовой компании подался в участковые…

— ВЫХОДИ! — к гудкам клаксона добавился ещё и ор. — Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ!

Голос у мужика был не самый трезвый, интересно, кого он так жаждет увидеть почти что в два часа ночи? Как оказалось, мне не пришлось долго томиться в ожидании ответа на свой вопрос, подъездная дверь открылась, и на улицу выпорхнул тот самый парень, которого я накануне встретил в подземке. Сейчас он был в домашнем спортивном костюме, но я всё равно узнал его, когда он мелькнул в свете фар. Мальчишка подбежал к машине и, распахнув водительскую дверь, попытался снять руки мужика с сигнала на руле.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, ты сейчас разбудишь весь дом, — попросил мальчишка, и его голос оказался гораздо ниже и глубже, чем я ожидал.

— О, Валюшка! — вдруг удивился мужик, увидев парня, как будто это не он сам сейчас всю округу на уши поставил, чтобы тот вышел на улицу. — Валюшка, поехали ко мне, а?

Мужик, а я пока плохо его видел, сгрёб парня своими ручищами и потянул на себя, но тот вырвался и отошел от машины на пару шагов.

— Нет, Вадим, между нами всё кончено, — твёрдо сказал Валя. — Уезжай.

— Понял-понял, ты всё ещё дуешься, — весьма противненько протянул мужик, при этом выбираясь из машины. — Ну ошибся я разок, с кем не бывает?

Теперь я мог хорошенько разглядеть этого шумного идиота. Вадим — или как его там звали — оказался моложе, чем мне показалось вначале, думаю, ему не было и тридцати. Средний рост, средний вес… весь такой средненький. Пожалуй, только его бритая голова, сверху больше смахивающая на гладкую женскую коленку, выбивалась из общей картины. Не знаю, откуда во мне вдруг заплескалось столько желчи, но всего лишь смотря на этого придурка, внутри зарождалось что-то нехорошее, то, объяснения чему пока не находилось…

— Слушай, малыш, хватит уже ломаться и набивать себе цену, мы ведь оба знаем, чем это закончится в итоге… — лысый махнул рукой на джип, прикрикнув на Вальку: — Поэтому садись в чёртову машину!

— Ты снова пьяный, — мальчишка попятился.

— Ну, если только слегка, — ухмыльнулся Вадим, приближаясь к парню. — Ты сбежал, не сказав ни слова, я расстроился, вот и накатил немножко. Видишь, как плохо ты на меня влияешь? Наверное, стоит тебя за это наказать, да пожестче…

Мужик резко бросился к парню и, схватив того за руку, рванул на себя, беря в плотное кольцо.

— Нет, отпусти! — завопил мальчишка. — Я никуда с тобой не поеду!

Вадим потащил его к машине и попытался запихнуть на заднее сидение, но Валька захлопнул дверь, хорошенько лягнув по той ногами, так что осталась вмятина.

— Ах ты, мелкая паскуда! — взвыл лысый и, резко развернув парня к себе лицом, влепил ему пощечину. Мальчишка потерял равновесие и упал на землю. — Ты всего лишь моя подстилка! Хочешь уйти? Да пожалуйста! Я найду себе получше, того, кто не будет впадать в истерики каждый раз, когда ко мне друзья приходят. Можешь возвращаться обратно в свой мухосранск, из которого я тебя привёз… — он подошел к джипу и провёл рукой по вмятине на двери: — Но вот это тебе придётся отработать, ты же понимаешь?

Я заскрипел зубами, уже конкретно тошнило от этого урода, но тут меня отвлёк мальчишка, удивляя своим смехом.

— Какое же ты дно, — сказал Валька, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне только ремонт машины отработать или, может быть, сразу вернуть тебе всё, что задолжал?

Лысый завис на пару секунд, а затем похотливо ответил:

— Ну, если ты хочешь, то можно и всё…

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся парнишка и, размахнувшись, швырнул камень прямо в лобовое стекло джипа.

Видимо, он поднял камень, когда упал, возможно, даже думал использовать его как оружие против этого отморозка, если потребуется. Но лучшая защита, как известно, это нападение, а Валька внутри себя был борцом. Стекло в итоге не разбилось, но удар был достаточно сильным, чтобы оно хорошо потрескалось. Как и нервная система лысого, не ожидавшего такого развития событий…

— Хватит или продолжить отрабатывать? — нахально спросил мальчишка, хотя его голос и дрожал слегка, выдавая напряжение.

— СУКА, ТЫ ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ?! — заорал что есть мочи мужик, но прежде, чем он вновь кинулся к парню, я швырнул вниз свой дотлевающий окурок.

Не сказал бы, что я когда-либо отличался особой меткостью, но, видимо, этой ночью всем богам было угодно, чтобы окурок брякнулся аккурат на лысый котелок этого заносчивого выродка.

— Аа! — испугано вскрикнул Вадим, получив ожог, и стал размахивать руками над головой.

— Эй, лысая башка — просит пирожка! — гаркнул я с балкона, обнаруживая себя. Парень и этот неуравновешенный Вадим задрали головы, и мужик недоумённо указал пальцем на самого себя, мол, это мне? — Да-да, я тебе, бритоголовый! Садись-ка в свой сарай и вали по-хорошему, пока цел!

— Да ну? — крикнул лысый в ответ и, раскинув руки в стороны, противно засмеялся. — И что же ты оттуда можешь мне сделать?!

Я зло оскалился, понимая, что могу сделать очень многое…

— Игорь, — тихо позвала меня Наташка, которая вернулась на свой балкон.

— Да? — так же тихо отозвался я.

— Я позвонила Мишке, он сейчас на даче, но говорит, что может прислать знакомый наряд. Что мне ему ответить?

— Скажи, что не надо, — хмыкнул я. — Сами разберёмся.

— Что ты там бормочешь, мужик? — крикнул мне лысый. — Кончился запал, да?

— Вот ведь придурок, — сказала Наташка, а затем громко добавила, обращаясь уже непосредственно к этому идиоту: — Завязывайте со своим концертом, я вызвала полицию.

Вадим обернулся и посмотрел на парня:

— А ты не рассказывал, что у тебя так много друзей…

Что он ему говорил дальше, я не услышал, потому что ненадолго зашел в квартиру. В коридоре была кладовка, и, открыв её, я потратил минуту на то, чтобы найти интересующую меня вещицу.

— Ах, вот где ты прятался, — довольно улыбнулся я и, подхватив калаш, вернулся обратно на балкон. Как оказалось, вовремя, Вадим опять попытался схватить мальчишку, но я отвлёк его своим свистом.

— Опять ты? — крикнул мужик.

— Ага, пирожков тебе принёс, — сказал я, высунув автомат в окно.

Вадим тут же инстинктивно поднял руки вверх.

— Мужик, да ты чего… — обомлел он, начиная пятиться.

Я услышал тихий Наташкин смех:

— Капец, он всё ещё у тебя?

— Тихо, не порть картину! — шикнул я.

— Слушай, а он заряжен? — шепотом спросила Натаха.

— Фиг знает… — сказал я, хотя по весу ощущал, что магазин скорей всего не пустой.

Конечно, я не псих, чтобы вот так палить по людям, а мой отец, которому и принадлежал автомат, уж точно не являлся ворошиловским стрелком. Да и сам калаш не был настоящим, отцу этот макет в своё время подарили друзья с «Мосфильма», и стрелял он только холостыми патронами. Когда я был в армии, к Натахе и её парнишке ботанику пристала шпана прямо во дворе, и отец тогда наделал много шума, разгоняя их…

— Ты сядешь за это, понял? — взвизгнул Вадим протрезвевшим голосом.

— Да похер мне, могу и посидеть, — брякнул я. — А теперь, Вадик, будь паинькой, садись в машину и укатывай подобру-поздорову. Но советую забыть дорогу сюда, приблизишься к этому дому или парню, я тебя грохну.

Лысый вдруг осмелел, не поверив:

— Да ты мне пизди…

Я резко передёрнул затвор и нажал на курок. Раздался оглушительный выстрел, и одновременно с этим рукоятка калаша слегка дёрнулась, отдавая мне в плечо. Наташка вскрикнула от неожиданности, а «Вадик», заорав, как потерпевший, пригнулся и побежал к машине. Забравшись в джип, он тут же дал дёру, оставляя двор без ярких фар своей тачки…

— Как в старые добрые времена! — заулюлюкала Наташка, но я её не слушал.

— Эй, парень, ты как? — крикнул я Вальке, но тот не ответил, продолжая, всё так же замерев от страха, стоять на месте. Выругавшись себе под нос, я отставил муляж автомата и покинул квартиру, стремительно спускаясь вниз по лестнице…


	5. Chapter 5

Кажется, ещё никогда в жизни я не бегал так быстро вниз по лестнице и, за считанные мгновения преодолев все три пролёта, словно ошалелый, вылетел на улицу. Не знаю, почему так сильно переживал за этого незнакомого мальчишку, но, застав Вальку всё в том же ступоре, почувствовал, что во мне что-то предательски дрогнуло.

— Ты в порядке? — я осторожно положил свою руку на его хрупкое плечо.

Видимо, он не на шутку перепугался, раз промолчал, продолжая неподвижно стоять и пугать своей бледностью. В итоге я и сам не заметил, как моя ладонь перекочевала с плеча на его шею, а потом и вовсе коснулась щеки. Чужая кожа была прохладной и казалась чересчур нежной для такого взрослого парня, но мои мысли не успели зайти слишком далеко в этом направлении. Валька очнулся. Скинув с себя оцепенение, он слегка вздрогнул и поднял на меня взгляд. На секунду в зелёных глазах мелькнуло удивление, но вслед за этим меня опознали.

— Метро?

Несмотря на нашу короткую встречу в подземке, я всё же остался в его памяти. Ребячество, но всё равно настроение сразу же скакануло вверх, и по моей физиономии расплылась довольная ухмылка.

— Оно самое… — начал говорить я, но тут с шальным видом из подъезда выбежала Наташка. Кутаясь в халат, женщина с ходу отпихнула меня от парня и не дала закончить фразу.

— Кыш! Не видишь, твой вид пугает его! — бросила она. — И вообще, тебе нужно побриться, а то вылитый Карабас-Барабас!

Что за чушь? В глазах Вальки совсем не было страха, но я промолчал на этот выпад подруги. По-моему, Наташка сейчас была слегка не в себе. Может, перенервничала из-за моего спектакля с бутафорским оружием, или же в ней заговорил материнский инстинкт. Оба варианта объяснили бы столь резкую перемену в её поведении вкупе с агрессией.

Интересно, а чем же мне оправдать свои действия? Может, тоже списать всё на некие чувства, колыхнувшиеся внутри? Наподобие тех, что люди испытывают при виде хорошеньких щенков или милых детей. Забавная мысль. Но заниматься самообманом было далеко не в моих привычках, а значит, списать всё на приступ неконтролируемого умиления не выйдет.

Покосившись на Вальку, я начал всё отчётливее осознавать — моё навязчивое желание оберегать паренька если и было связано с инстинктами, то уже совсем с другими…

— Валь, ты как? — подруга повторила мой недавний вопрос и точно так же потянулась к парню, но тот увернулся от касания женщины, хотя и смягчил свой жест смущённой улыбкой.

— Со мной всё нормально, — пробормотал он и, посмотрев мимо Наташки, снова уставился на меня: — Извините за переполох… и спасибо, что вмешались.

Я сдержанно кивнул, а моя подруга нахмурилась. Да что с ней происходит, чёрт возьми? Ей же нравился этот мальчишка, вон как ещё совсем недавно распиналась о нём перед своей матерью. Хотя, может, всё дело во мне? И если это так, то в чём же я смог так сильно накосячить, чтобы попасть в немилость?

Наверное, я успел задать себе больше вопросов, чем за все последние месяцы разом, поэтому, когда Валька вместе с Наташкой скрылись в подъезде, я предпочёл не идти следом. Было очевидно, что подруге неприятно моё повышенное внимание к мальчишке, хотя это, конечно, её личные проблемы. Я остался на улице, лишь чтобы покурить и подумать о своём, а совсем не потакал её настроению, как она, должно быть, ошибочно решила.

За одной сигаретой последовала вторая, третья, а мои думы так и не пожелали вывести меня на путь «праведный», только в горле запершило от никотина, да желудок противно заныл. Не говоря уже о том, что я замёрз.

— К чёрту, — сплюнул я, поднимаясь с лавки.

И вот тут в мозгу неожиданно немного прояснилось, и замаячило решение о том, что я должен сейчас же покинуть дом отца. Пока я мог пожить на съёмной квартире или же «обрадовать» Илюху своим внезапным соседством. Совсем на худой конец ещё существовали гостиницы… Самое главное, оказаться сейчас как можно дальше от этого мальчишки-смутьяна, который стал отвоёвывать всё больше и больше моих мыслей.

Но этому не суждено было сбыться. Послышалась новая возня, только уже в подъезде, и через пару мгновений на улице снова показалась знакомая мне парочка. Судя по быстрым решительным шагам, Валька явно хотел куда-то уйти, но Наташка, следующая за ним, упрямо схватила его за рукав толстовки и потянула на себя.

— Валь, ну куда ты ночью? У тебя хоть есть, где перекантоваться?

Парень отрицательно покачал головой, а я заметил пухлый рюкзак у него на плече.

— Что случилось? — спросил я, выходя из тени.

Эти двое подскочили от неожиданности, но Наташка быстро пришла в себя:

— Оказывается, Елена Васильевна видела весь скандал из окна и выставила Вальку вон, как только он вернулся, представляешь? Заявила, что теперь боится за свою безопасность, мол, к ней могут заявится «бандиты». Я переругалась с ней в пух и прах, но всё бесполезно! Упрямая старая карга!

Я хохотнул. Мне никогда не нравилась Елена Васильевна, и вот спустя уйму лет я наконец-то получил подтверждение тому, что моя неприязнь полностью оправдана. Старушка-то жестокая…

— На самом деле я сам виноват, — помялся Валька. — Задолжал ей за комнату, а тут ещё это… Так что у Елены Васильевны есть причины сердиться на меня.

Святая простота, подумал я, а Наташка закатила глаза, видимо, по той же причине.

— Ну и куда ты теперь? — поинтересовался я.

— Мне надоела Москва, — с неестественным весельем заявил парень, но в голосе сквозила обида, поэтому обмануть он никого не смог. Неопределённо пожав плечом, Валька добавил: — Вернусь в Тверскую область, поживу пока у своего школьного друга, а там посмотрим…

— Метро ещё закрыто, — со странной интонацией выдавила из себя Наташка. Она что, собирается пустить слезу? Этого ещё не хватало.

Валька улыбнулся ей:

— Ничего, я подожду. Идите спать, я и так отнял у вас много времени. Ещё раз спасибо за всё.

Наташка поджала губы, но всё-таки выпустила из рук толстовку парня.

— Хорошо, — обречённо сказала она, понимая, что не вправе продолжать цепляться за него и дальше. — Удачи, надеюсь, у тебя всё сложится.

Я смотрел, как эти двое расходятся в разные стороны, а сам не мог выкинуть из головы того уёбка из перехода, который положил глаз на паренька…

— Ты можешь остаться у меня, — громко произнёс я.

Валька обернулся.

— У вас? — ошарашенно переспросил он, пока моя подруга детства зависла и молча таращила глаза.

— Ну да, — подтвердил я свои слова, понимая, что действительно этого хочу. — Квартира большая, на самом деле я в ней даже не живу, да и не собираюсь. Тётя Тома приглядывает за ней уже много лет, но я не против разгрузить её с этим. Так что твоя помощь будет кстати.

Парень мотнул головой:

— Но у меня нет таких денег. Вы же слышали, я даже на комнату еле наскребаю, а тут целая квартира…

— Мне не нужна квартплата, — хмыкнул я. — По сути, у меня к тебе деловое предложение: присматривать за моей собственностью, вовремя оплачивая квитанции и содержа квартиру в чистоте. Этого будет вполне достаточно в качестве оплаты с твоей стороны. Единственное, я задержусь здесь ещё пару дней, а затем перееду в другое место, но думаю, это не слишком стеснит тебя. Как я уже сказал, квартира большая.

— Вы совсем не знаете меня, и я не понимаю, почему вы решили довериться мне.

Парень говорил разумные вещи, но проблема была в том, что мой разум уже отключился, какую бы умную физиономию я сейчас здесь не строил.

— Просто я верю тебе и всё, — расплывчато ответил я. — Ну так что, ты решил? Мне надоело торчать на улице.

Тут ожила Наташка.

— Игорёк… — предостерегающе начала она.

— Я согласен! — выпалил Валька и покраснел под взглядом женщины.

— Хорошо, — спокойно кивнул я, пытаясь не выдать своей радости. — Третий этаж, 29-я квартира, можешь подниматься, дверь открыта.

Мальчишка кивнул и поспешил в дом, а на меня тут же накинулась рыжая сорвиголова.

— Ну и что это было?! — тихо прошипела подруга.

Я предпринял попытку увернуться от вопроса.

— Ты о чём?

— Игорёк, ты, конечно, добрая душа, но далеко не альтруист!

Я притворно вздохнул:

— Наташ, ты, конечно, мой друг, но, по-моему, у тебя ПМС…

Женщина фыркнула и исчезла, хлопнув подъездной дверью, но как оказалось, эта фурия поднялась не к себе, а ко мне в квартиру. Я нашел её на своей кухне заваривающей чай.

— Кажется, ты ошиблась этажом, — насмешливо проговорил я.

Наташка не обернулась, продолжая изображать бурную деятельность. Удивительно, что она вообще сумела отыскать здесь пачку с заваркой.

— Время третий час, кому ты делаешь чай? — продолжил я как ни в чём не бывало. Мы всю жизнь ссорились и мирились, так что выкрутасы подруги меня не сильно напрягали. — Наташ, просто скажи, что тебя беспокоит, и не мучайся.

Женщина наконец-то повернулась и, облокотившись пятой точкой о кухонный гарнитур, выдала мне с явной претензией в голосе:

— Он нравится тебе!

Не надо было объяснять, кого она имеет в виду.

— Как и тебе, так в чём проблема? — пожал я плечами. — Ты спала бы, а не заваривала пареньку чай среди ночи, если бы плохо к нему относилась.

Наташка посверлила меня взглядом и, тяжело вздохнув, снова отвернулась

— Кстати, а где сам Валька? — спросил я, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Осматривает твой «музей», — промямлила подруга, бренча кружками.

Музей… Давно я не слышал, как она называет квартиру отца этим словом. По мнению подруги, я заложник собственного чувства вины и по этой самой причине «законсервировал» дом детства. Наташке не нравилось, что я сам себя терзаю и не отпускаю прошлое.

Возможно, она права. Ведь не было дня, чтобы я не думал об отце без сожалений и едких мыслей о том, что мог изменить хоть что-то, если бы только меньше работал и больше его навещал. Отец был в преклонном возрасте, но я предпочитал этого не замечать. Может, будь я более внимательным сыном, то отсрочил бы его кончину…

Вальку я нашел в зале. Парень стоял посередине комнаты и вглядывался в нашу с отцом фотографию. Услышав, как я вошел, он задал весьма неожиданный вопрос.

— Вы сирота?

— Ч-что? — хохотнул я.

Мальчишка кивнул на фото:

— Это ведь не Ваш отец? Хотя, конечно, внешне вы очень сильно похожи, но он намного старше… Может быть, это Ваш дедушка?

Я подпёр плечом дверной косяк. Обычно я никому об этом не рассказывал, но так как мальчишка сам догадался…

— Ты прав, человек на фотографии на самом деле является мне родным дедом, хотя воспитал как сына. Моя мать выскочила замуж за иностранца, и ребёнок стал помехой, поэтому, когда мне был годик, она завезла меня деду, и больше он её никогда не видел.

Мальчишка вдруг улыбнулся.

— Ты находишь в этом что-то смешное? — мои брови удивлённо метнулись вверх.

— Нет, — Валька суетливо завертел головой, но улыбка с его губ так и не слезла. — Просто… похоже, Вы и правда мне доверяете.

Не знаю, сколько времени мы смотрели друг на друга, полминуты или больше, но комната стала расплываться перед глазами, и в итоге я перестал замечать что-либо, кроме зеленых глаз, приближающихся ко мне. Парень что-то сказал, а я, хоть и слышал слова, но не понимал их смысла. Валька повторил, но видя, что я опять не понимаю, склонил голову набок и стал рассматривать меня словно диковинное животное.

— Что ты сказал? — наконец-то моргнул я.

Валька привстал на цыпочки и, дотянувшись до моего уха, насмешливо прошептал, обжигая своим дыханием:

— Чай готов…


	6. Chapter 6

У нас было чаепитие. Шучу. Звучит, как сбор пенсионеров. Да и вообще это слово больше навевает древние воспоминания о начальной школе, где, сдвинув парты в длинный импровизированный стол, мы с одноклассниками праздновали чей-нибудь день рождения или окончание четверти (мучительные моменты, в которые я обычно хотел поскорее свалить домой или оказаться в любимой секции по боксу), чем описывает наши сегодняшние (явно затянувшиеся) ночные посиделки. Хотя чай на столе всё же имелся. Крепкий, как я люблю, за что спасибо Наташке, подруга заварила чефирок от души.

— …а потом они убедили воспитательницу, что всё это натворил другой мальчик из их группы, представляешь? — закончила женщина свой рассказ о дочках-непоседах. Я уже давно потерял нить этой «детективной истории» в главных ролях с рыжими близняшками, а вот мой новый жилец слушал её с очень внимательным выражение лица, не забывая выдавать оживлённые реакции на ту или иную фразу. — А мне признались только спустя месяц, и естественно я ничего не рассказала в саду… Я же теперь сообщница!

Валька захохотал.

Именно так, запрокинул голову и засмеялся от души. Весело и задорно. Обычно к такому смеху хочется присоединиться, но мои мысли были забиты другим. Забыв, как моргать, я мог лишь впитывать образ светловолосого парня, что сидел напротив, и наконец-то сглотнуть, когда стало понятно, насколько же велико моё желание приложиться губами к чужому подрагивающему кадыку. И не только к нему. Хотелось пуститься в настоящее исследование этого тела, постепенно подключая к захватывающему действу свой язык и другие конечности…

— Вот чёрт, — пробормотал я вслух.

Наташка покосилась на меня. На самом деле она делала так уже на протяжение последнего часа, что мы зависали на кухне в квартире моего отца. В голове сразу вспыхнуло обвинение, которым в меня бросились совсем недавно.

_«Он нравится тебе!»_

Да, нравится. Знаю! Дьявольски тупо это отрицать. Можно сколько угодно с пеной у рта кричать, что ничего не испытываю к Вальке, как возбуждённый выпирающий бугор из штанов быстро и эффективно докажет обратное. И я определённо не из тех, кто будет рефлексировать на тему: «О боже, я хочу вставить мальчику!», а потом вызывать на дом элитную проститутку и плакать на её большой груди всю ночь напролёт. Страха, что Наташка отвернётся от меня или будет орать на всю улицу, какой я извращенец, раз испытываю нездоровый интерес к парню, во мне тоже не было. Уж кому, как не близкой подруге быть осведомлённой обо всех моих секретах. Почему же я тогда такой смелый, а тему сменил, когда Наташка попыталась нажать на болевую точку и допытаться до правды? Наверное, просто из чистого концентрированного упрямства не хотел становиться для неё Капитаном Очевидность.

В случае с Валькой я и сам пока не решил, как поступить. Пойти на поводу у своих желаний или, безжалостно загасив их, жить дальше, не вспоминая зелёные глаза, затягивающие в бездну, стоит только лишь в них посмотреть. В конце концов получилось же у меня однажды забыть о своей влюблённости. Даже если в двадцать лет мне казалось, что я никогда не смогу оправиться, то сегодняшний я лишь закатил бы глаза, встретившись с тем юным страдающим мудаком.

— Так когда там твой ботаник прилетает? — спросил я, повернув голову к Наташке. Шея сопротивлялась, но я приказал ей замереть, пока смотрю на подругу. Точнее пытался смотреть, пока боковое зрение хвасталось, как же оно у меня здорово развито.

— Я не говорила, что он прилетает, — хмыкнула подруга. — Просто позвонил…

Вдруг умолкнув, она направила на меня два своих лазера в подозрительном прищуре.

«Я прекрасно знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, дружок!» — так и говорил её взгляд. Я тоже знал, поэтому продолжал невозмутимо улыбаться. Наташка переживала за Вальку, но не настолько, чтобы торчать у меня до утра, поэтому каждый раз, когда она замолкала, я подкидывал очередной вопрос или новую тему для разговора. И вот меня раскусили. Надо ли говорить, что я не испытывал чувства вины за содеянное? Валька забыл о скандале с лысым, расслабился и начал чувствовать себя вполне уютно в моей компании. Оно того стоило.

— Ботаник? — проявил любопытство парень.

— Это её муж, — я успел кивнуть на подругу до того, как получил от неё увесистый шлепок по плечу. — Ой, да ладно тебе, сама же постоянно его так называла.

— Это было ещё при царе Горохе, а ты вцепился в это детское прозвище, как не знаю кто, — проворчала она, но тут же улыбнулась: — Кстати, благодаря тебе сегодня я вспомнила, как именно влюбилась в Сашку.

— Э-м… да? — приподнял я бровь, не до конца уверенный в том, что хочу слушать эту «захватывающую» историю в четыре часа утра. Но если она спустится к себе домой, Валька скорей всего тоже пойдёт спать, а я пока не хотел отпускать его. Как маленький, ей-богу: «Ещё пять минуток…».

— Ага, когда ты начал палить из того муляжа, — кивнула Наташка. Я быстро стрельнул взглядом на Вальку, но тот, уже будучи в курсе, что автомат был лишь игрушкой с Мосфильма, отреагировал на слова моей подруги спокойно. Возможно, лишь улыбка стала более натянутой. — Помню, мы сидели во дворе, и Сашка признавался мне в любви. Было так смешно. Он же просто был моим репетитором, но даже когда занимались, дико смущался, не в силах даже толком посмотреть в глаза, а тут нА тебе. Любовь. Я уже хотела мягко его отшить, как к нам пристали те пьяные идиоты, видимо, один из них мимоходом услышал Сашкино признание, и вот они начали глумиться. Слово за слово, до меня быстро дошло, что они совсем отбитые и дело пахнет жареным. Я начала звать на помощь. Знала, что дядя Юра или другие соседи не проигнорируют, и не ошиблась. Дядя Юра пригрозил им, а когда не помогло, вытащил в окно этот калаш и начал стрелять. Я-то знала, что автомат ненастоящий, Игорёк мне его показывал до этого, а вот остальные понятия не имели. Начались дикие визги и неразбериха. И тут Сашка схватил меня и, повалив на землю, прикрыл собой, чтобы защитить. В тот момент у меня и ёкнуло что-то внутри…

Наташка замерла, мечтательно расфокусировав взгляд куда-то в пространство.

— Я смотрю, тебя совсем повело, — хмыкнул я. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что он просто споткнулся?

Валька тихо фыркнул, а Наташка вернулась в реальность.

— Приходило, — спокойно сказала она, беря со стола кружку и делая глоток остывшего чая. А затем пожала плечом: — Но чувство было уже не остановить… И только попробуй заикнуться про женскую логику, я тебя мигом задушу.

Наблюдая за нами, Валька фыркнул повторно. Кажется, мы не хило его забавляли, раз он решил задать нам вопрос.

— А давно вы дружите?

Мы с Наташкой коротко переглянулись и выдали одновременно:

— Всю жизнь.

— Сколько себя помню.

Парень тепло улыбнулся, а Наташка вдруг решила добавить ещё кое-что.

— Хотя был период, когда я думала, что нашей дружбе конец, — задумчиво протянула она, но по опасному блеску в глазах я догадался, что она делает это специально. Рыжая, что ты задумала? Впрочем, она быстро ответила на мой невысказанный вопрос… — Был у Игоря хороший приятель, Стёпка, они вместе боксом занимались. Окружающие даже принимали их за братьев, оба широкоплечие великаны как на подбор. У Стёпки был друг… — стоило ей это сказать, как я мысленно застонал, — …Ян. Интересный малый, надо отметить. Наполовину японец, ещё фамилия у него такая занятная была, как же там… Ак… Аки…

— Акияма, — насупившись, буркнул я.

— О, ты помнишь, — хищно улыбнулась Наташка.

Мне захотелось самому придушить эту женщину. Конечно, я помнил фамилию Яна, как и то, что «Акияма» означает «Осень». И Наташке было прекрасно известно об этом. Даже если давным-давно мне удалось загасить все чувства и эмоции по этому поводу, это ещё не значило, что я смог окончательно забыть Яна. Не то чтобы я собирался сейчас начать погружаться в воспоминания и предаваться грусти, просто не понимал, зачем подруге вдруг понадобилось бередить прошлое. Но, видимо, у неё был свой резон. Наташка продолжила спектакль, который предназначался исключительно для Вальки.

— Так вот, этот Ян был настоящей занозой в заднице, — хохотнула Наташка. — Стёпка его только из каких передряг не вытаскивал, но этот парень был просто магнитом для неприятностей. Видимо, такая у него суперспособность. Поэтому, когда Стёпка уходил в армию, то попросил Игоря приглядеть за своим проблемным другом. Вот тогда-то я и потеряла Игорька из виду. Кажется, кое-кто чересчур увлёкся своей ролью защитника, да?

Я метнул в неё свирепый взгляд, но подругу это не проняло.

— Правда, когда Стёпка отслужил, мой блудный друг ко мне вернулся, — игриво произнесла женщина. — Но я ещё долго жила с осадком в душе, как будто мне изменили.

Наташка обошлась малой кровью, и я облегчённо выдохнул. Видимо, подруге захотелось намекнуть Вальке на то, что между мной и другим парнем возможно (всех подробностей даже она не знала) когда-то были отношения, но дальше этого она не собиралась переступать. Интересно, она надеялась таким образом ускорить развитие событий? Мол, столкну их лбами и посмотрю, что же случится. Эта теория мне показалась очень даже правдоподобной, поэтому сразу за этим я в сердцах подумал о женской логике. Но раз вслух мне запретили высказываться о ней, покачав головой, я промолчал.

Ян… Чёрт, даже если не хотел, всё равно прокрутил в голове ту давнюю историю. Я очень хорошо знал Стёпку, возможно, если бы жили с ним в одной районе, стали бы и вовсе не разлей вода. Мы реально очень похожи, не только внешне, думаю, характеры тоже совпадают. Слышал, у него сейчас своя фирма, что-то закрученное на рекламе. Я мог бы узнать подробности, но не хотел. До меня и так против желания иногда кое-что долетало, информация о его женитьбе к примеру, или то, что правая рука у него по-прежнему лучший друг. Я хмыкнул. Кто бы сомневался. Стёпка никогда не сможет отпустить Яна от себя, даже если сам господин Акияма думает иначе.

Стёпка Романов был грозой своего района, но однажды взял под крыло паренька с необычным разрезом глаз и, признаюсь, я был одним из тех, кто поначалу подкалывал его по поводу этой внезапной дружбы с тем, кто помладше. Про самого Яна потом ходило много разных слухов, но тех, кто говорил что-то неприятное о парне, Стёпка мог найти и превратить в кашу. Так что в глаза Романову боялись даже заикнуться о _его японце_. Я плохо знал Яна, у него был достаточно своеобразный характерец. Даже если мы шли куда-то втроём, парень мог молчать всю дорогу, думая о чём-то своём. Но таких случаев было мало, и только когда Стёпка был в армии, а я остался «приглядеть» за его другом, вот тогда-то мне и открылась другая сторона Яна. Не думал, что влюблюсь в парня, но влюбился. Не думал, что получу отказ, но получил. Как итог, дружбу со Стёпкой тоже сохранить не удалось. Когда он вернулся, практически сразу просёк, что со мной, и попросил держаться от Яна подальше.

Тогда я этого не понимал, ведь Стёпка всю дорогу встречался с девушками, но сейчас знаю, меня воспринимали как соперника. Да, у Стёпки и Яна ничего не было, их отношения не выходили за рамки дружбы, но я уверен, что кто бы между ними не встал, будь то жёны или любовники, в итоге никто не сможет удержать своих позиций. Им придётся подвинуться, так же, как и мне когда-то…

С удивлением я обнаружил, что по моему лицу расползается улыбка. Немного странная реакция на предыдущие мысли, но как же приятно было осознавать, что я больше не ощущаю горечи, думая о Яне и Стёпке. Клиника, но я даже в какой-то степени был благодарен им. За что? Повернув голову к зевающему Вальке, я уже не пытался сдержать улыбку, которая становилась всё шире. Если бы не моё прошлое, думаю сейчас я был бы в полнейшем ужасе от своих желаний по отношению к парню. Но я своё уже отрефлексировал, ещё тогда, поэтому сейчас был спокоен. Ну почти…

— Как ты связался с тем придурком?

Валька моргнул и уставился на меня.

— Эй, ты чего, — прошептала Наташка, слегка потянув меня за рукав рубашки. Она перевела взгляд на парня: — Валь, можешь не отвечать, правда. Это всё вообще не наше дело…

— Я хочу знать, — произнёс я с нажимом в голосе, твёрдо смотря в зелёные глаза. — И не только это. Я хочу знать про тебя всё.

У Наташки с губ слетел какой-то нервный смешок.

— Так, — неловко произнесла она и стала подниматься из-за стола. — Нам давно пора расходиться спать…

— Мне почти 21, — начал говорить Валька, и моей подруге пришлось опуститься обратно на свой стул. — Знаю, что выгляжу намного младше своих лет, но я уже отслужил. Хотя почти весь срок в армии я провалялся в медчасти, — увидев, как выражение моего лица изменилось, Валька улыбнулся. — Нет, меня не били или ещё что-то в этом роде, просто я много болел. У меня было двухстороннее воспаление лёгких, после которого я подхватывал всевозможные болячки.

— Там ты тоже разгуливал полуголый? — нахмурился я, вспоминая знаменитую розовую футболку, в которой он ходил недавно по улице.

Валька отрицательно качнул головой.

— Думаю, я заболел, потому что был истощён тогда. И не только физически… — его взгляд стал напряженным. — С детства я жил в семье своего дяди. Не могу сказать, что это было самое счастливое время, но всё-таки я был благодарен. Они не отдали меня в приют после того, как мои родители погибли, угорев в бане, — Наташка сочувственно поджала губы, я же свои эмоции пока придерживал… — Да, я сирота, но нельзя сказать, что мне было одиноко. Семья дяди большая, у меня есть двоюродные братья и сёстры. Всё было нормально, и ко мне хорошо относились. Но на своём выпускном я поцеловался с одноклассником. Мы выполняли какое-то тупое наказание из конкурса, и в тот момент оба не были образцом трезвости. Я… увлёкся немного. Мне всегда нравились парни, но я держал это при себе, а тут… В общем, кто-то снял всё происходящее на телефон, а потом выложил в интернет, прямо в одну из групп города. У меня началась весёлая жизнь. Пашка, это тот мой одноклассник, чтобы на него не показывали пальцем, начал говорить всем, что я, мол, домогался его и до выпускного. Город маленький, я стал весьма «популярен». Дядя работал на заводе, однажды вернувшись со смены, он избил меня, хотя и не сильно. Его слова ранили больнее кулаков. Он приказал мне убираться, что я и сделал. Мотался по друзьям, потом ушёл в армию и, как я уже рассказал, провалялся там всё время в медчасти. Когда вернулся, не знал, что делать. Денег, чтобы свалить из города, не было, но тут неожиданно меня разыскал Пашка.

— Тот самый?! — удивилась Наташка.

— Ага, — кивнул Валька. — Попросил прощения и даже признал, что повёл себя, как мудак, тогда. Сказал, с тех пор как услышал, что меня выгнали из дома, это его безумно мучило. Я простил. Потом он мне помог с подработкой, устроил в автосалон. Там я и встретил Вадима… и он не был таким придурком по началу. Точнее, наверное, был, но я этого не понимал. Он приезжал раз в неделю туда по работе, был всегда приветлив. Уж не знаю, кто ему что наплёл, но он начал методично меня обхаживать. Так я и оказался в Москве. Сначала жил у него, но потом выяснилось, что у него вечно собираются друзья. Они пьют и играют в покер. И когда Вадим проигрывал, он отрывался на мне… — Валька вдруг умолк, будто и сам не верил, что всё это рассказал, но потом вздохнул и решил закончить историю до конца. — Поэтому я и снял комнату. Знал, что пора валить, но вы видели Вадима, он полный неадекват. Не так то просто было отвязаться от него…

Я понимал, что услышал очень-очень сжатую версию, но и её хватило, чтобы у меня неприятно заныло где-то в грудине. Валька не жаловался, он просто сухо изложил факты, но эта его хрупкость, сквозящая в выражении лица, причиняла мне почти физическую боль. Возможно, я идиот, что вообще проявил любопытство…

Валька обратился ко мне:

— Теперь, как и хотели, вы знаете про меня всё.

— Э-э… да, поэтому прекращай мне выкать и зови просто по имени, — сказал я первое попавшееся, потому что Валька явно чего-то ждал от меня. — Я Игорь.

Наташка закатила глаза.

— Ладно, «Я Игорь», пошла-ка я спать, — она поднялась, обошла стол и к удивлению всех присутствующих обняла Вальку. Точнее, я очень сильно удивился и ещё позавидовал немного… — У тебя был трудный день. Ложись спать и ни о чём не думай.

Валька растерянно кивнул, но было видно, что напряжение покинуло его плечи.

— Всё, я ушла.

— Давай, — махнул я на прощание. После того как входная дверь захлопнулась за подругой, я глянул на Вальку: — Пойдём, я дам тебе постельное бельё.

Если найду, конечно, добавил я уже про себя, чувствуя, как парень дышит мне почти в спину, идя следом по коридору. Валька внимательно наблюдал, как я роюсь в шкафу, но я всё равно делал это неспеша. Просто сейчас он ляжет спать и мы не увидимся, сколько? Шесть часов? Семь? Почему-то это казалось очень долгим сроком.

— Тогда, пока вы… — он поймал мой взгляд и исправился, — …пока ты ищешь, я схожу умоюсь.

Он вышел из комнаты, борясь со своей зевотой, а я вздохнул. Какого чёрта я творю? Парень еле на ногах держится, а я как маленький. Поэтому, когда он вернулся, я ждал его с комплектом постельного белья и парой полотенец.

— Спасибо, — робко сказал он, принимая у меня из рук стопку белья.

Наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Всего мгновение, но я потерял контроль. Вжимая парня в дверной косяк, я накрыл его губы своими, жадно забирая весь воздух. Валька не сопротивлялся, отвечая на поцелуй, но когда мои руки стали настойчиво обследовать его тело, парень мягко отстранил меня с помощью всё той же стопки белья, которую я изрядно помял…

— Игорь… — выдохнул Валька слегка виновато.

Он выглядел очень уставшим, и мне стало стыдно.

— Спокойной ночи, — я мягко погладил его по щеке. — У тебя был трудный день, ложись спать и ни о чём не думай.

Я скопировал не только слова подруги, но и её интонацию. Валька фыркнул, и мне снова захотелось его поцеловать. Я решил поскорее уйти, второй раз ему не удастся меня остановить. Моя кровь уже давно отлила от верхней части тела, и я с большой неохотой прислушивался к голосу разума…

— Игорь, — услышал я, когда уже заходил в свою комнату.

Валька второй раз назвал меня по имени, и во мне повторно всё отозвалось трепетом, пробегаясь мурашками по коже. Боже, а ведь я даже не сопливая школьница.

— Да?

— Я рад, что встретил тебя.

Фейерверк в голове, взорвавшийся на миллиард огней, дал понять, что мне пиздец. Окончательный и бесповоротный…


	7. Chapter 7

Как оказалось, спал я долго.

Мне снились зелёные глаза и мягкие соблазнительные губы, которые сильно, до умопомрачения хотелось зацеловать. Но стоило мне лишь приблизиться, как всё это богатство от меня ускользало. В ушах звенел озорной смех Вальки. Парень хохотал и убегал от меня, то и дело скрываясь за белой тканью, похожей на развевающийся парус. Не сразу, но до меня дошло, что мы находимся внутри огромного пододеяльника. Во сне меня это ни капельки не напрягло, лишь жутко не терпелось догнать Вальку и приласкать. Что я собственно и делал. Догонял, пытался поцеловать, а тот со мной игрался, увёртываясь то так, то сяк, понимая, что хоть я богатырь, каких поискать, но не причиню ему никакого вреда. Поэтому я, здоровенная детина, снова и снова гонялся за юрким парнем, которому вечно удавалось ускользать из моих объятий.

— Ага, попался! — в очередной раз воскликнул я, сгребая мальчишку в свои руки. После чего довольно рассмеялся и развернул к себе лицом.

— Попался, — запыхавшись, подтвердил Валька, а затем, прожигая меня своим зелёным взглядом, сам привстал на цыпочки и потянулся к моим губам.

Моё сердце забилось так отчаянно быстро, что я взял и… проснулся. Поняв, что вернулся в бренный мир, я тут же разочарованно застонал. Эх, так и не поцеловал Вальку! Пускай это был лишь сон, но, чёрт, я действительно расстроился. Что ж, вся надежда теперь была на зеленоглазый оригинал, мальчишку, который дрых в соседней комнате… Или проснулся уже? Прислушался, вроде тихо всё. Хотя он, наверное, и не стал бы шуметь.

Зевнув, я поднялся с дивана и тут же повалился обратно.

— Дела-а… — протянул я.

Похоже, пока играл во сне в догонялки внутри огромного пододеяльника (бля, приснится же), то как-то умудрился запутаться в настоящем, да ещё и дыру внизу пододеяльника ногами проделал.

«Видимо, быстро ты бежал, спринтер фигов!» — фыркнул внутренний голос.

Покачав головой, я выбрался из оков коварного постельного белья, встал и сладко потянулся, радуясь отсутствию люстры непосредственно у себя над головой. Настроение было на удивление отличным. Как будто разом отпустил весь депресняк, что сидел до этого и тихонько так грыз меня изнутри на протяжение долгого времени. По сути, история с Софьей была лишь спусковым механизмом, думаю, рано или поздно я бы и сам сорвался и пустился во все тяжкие. Но как же я был благодарен, что всё сложилось так, как сложилось. Может, и правда существует такая штука, как судьба?

— Высоко метишь, Игорь Юрьевич, — осадил сам себя.

Зыркнув на часы, я обнаружил, что уже почти одиннадцать. Быстро натянул штаны с рубашкой и вышел в коридор. Дверь во вторую комнату была открыта нараспашку, но вместо Вальки я там нашел лишь только идеально заправленную кровать. Вздохнув, я отправился на кухню и уже на подходе расслышал тихое пение своей подруги. Поселиться она у меня что ль решила, бестия такая-эдакая?

— Наташка, я смотрю ты опять этажи попутала, — вместо приветствия брякнул я.

Рыжий вихрь крутился у плиты. Я заглянул ей за плечо и выяснил, что она жарит блины. Красивенькие такие, тонкие. Если честно, даже и не подозревал, что она так умеет. Вот что семейная жизнь с людьми творит…

— Доброе утро, милый, — глумливо проворковала Наташка, слегка отодвигая меня локтём от себя, чтобы я не вертелся рядом и не мешался. — Проходи, скоро завтракать будем.

Я только брови приподнял.

— Насколько я помню, в этом доме жрать было нечего. В магазин что ли ходила?

— Ага! — отчего-то радостно отозвалась Наташка.

Я отошел к окну. Не понять мне женщин, не понять…

— Спасибо, конечно, подруга моя боевая, но не надо было, — я приоткрыл окно, достал сигареты и закурил. — Сам бы сходил, не развалился.

— Ну-ну! Видела я сегодня уже одного такого, который сам. Выглядываю в окно рано утром, а там это чудо дворовых котов сосисками подкармливает.

Я прищурился с улыбкой:

— Валька?

— Ну, а кто ещё? Я его после в подъезде заловила, выяснила, что сосиски были вам на завтрак, да ещё и куплены на последние деньги. Валька, краснея от смущения, рассказал мне, что кошаков страсть как любит и пройти мимо пищащего выводка не смог. И, главное, стоит, а у самого в животе урчит от голода! Ты представляешь?

Я представил. Очень живо вообразил эту милую картину, и у меня заскребло где-то в области грудины. Валька добрый паренёк. Чистый. Следом за этой мыслью перед моими глазами всплыла харя вчерашнего мудака, того лысого, который плохо с ним обращался и… Чёрт. Я жалел, что этот урод отделался всего лишь лёгким испугом. Сейчас бы я его так просто не отпустил…

— В общем ты дрых, — продолжала щебетать Наташка. — Так что я решила взять всё в свои руки и спасти вас от голодной смерти, и мы с Валькой ещё раз в магазин сходили.

— Беру свои слова назад, ты молодец! — поблагодарил я. — Кстати, а где он? Валька наш. В ванной вроде вода не шумит.

— Не наш, а твой, — хмыкнула Наташка, ловко переворачивая блин на другую сторону и слегка убавляя огонь на плите. — За молоком побежал. Мы-то забыли купить. Ну, а когда я упомянула, что ты у нас привереда и только подбелённый кофе любишь, Валька так и подорвался в магазин.

Я промолчал, подруга повернулась и, оглядев мои довольные мордасы, хихикнула:

— Ой, лыбится он, только гляньте…

Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Действительно лыбился, как идиот. Тем более в этот момент опустил взгляд и заметил бегущего через весь двор Вальку. От мысли, что он так торопится ко мне, меня аж начало потряхивать от радостного волнения. Когда со мной такое вообще бывало в последний раз? Сложно вспомнить.

— Я попал, — вырвалось вслух.

Наташка подошла ко мне и тоже посмотрела вниз.

— Он ведь нам не всё рассказал вчера? — вдруг спросила она. — Ну, про пьяных друзей, покер… и почему сбежал…

Я нахмурился, затушил сигарету в ближайшем цветочном горшке и встретил её серьёзный взгляд. От моей радости не осталось и следа. Подруга выбила из-под меня всё равновесие. Не хотел я думать, что с Валькой произошло действительно что-то плохое…

— А ты бы стала делиться такими вещами с незнакомцами?

Наташка закусила губу.

— Нет, конечно, — поспешно ответила она. — Но Валька тебе доверяет, он и вчерашнее-то рассказал не нам, а тебе. Потому что ты спросил. Выходит, ты для него не чужой…

— Брось, мы знакомы день, — проблеял я, отчего-то смутившись. — Какое доверие?

Наташка хлопнула меня по плечу и заглянула в глаза:

— Ну-ну, и поэтому ты его к себе жить пустил. Кстати, а чем вы вчера занимались после того, как я ушла?

Я окончательно скуксился, а подруга победно улыбнулась и высокопарно выдала:

— Видимо, иногда хватает и дня, чтобы связать с кем-то свою жизнь…

— Совсем в своём Питере свихнулась, — перебив фразочку, годную для какого-нибудь женского романчика, я скинул её руку с себя и недовольно буркнул: — Пойду умоюсь.

Сказано — сделано! Я поплёлся в ванную.

— Ага, и бороду свою обязательно сбрей, Карабас-Барабас! — донеслось мне в спину. — А то Вальке небось колется…

Под смех подруги, залетая в ванную, я хлопнул дверью и тут же поймал свой злющий взгляд в зеркале. Стало смешно, и я фыркнул, подхватив чужую смешинку. Чего спрашивается вообще взбесился? Как вернулся в родные пенаты, сразу подросток в одном месте заиграл, не иначе.

Я, не торопясь, умылся, прополоскал рот и провёл рукой по щетине. Грозный дядька в зеркале, грозный, не поспоришь. И как только Валька не сбежал с криками, когда я вчера к нему целоваться полез? Только от одних воспоминаний о мягких губах парня по моей харе в зеркале стала расплываться озабоченная мечтательная улыбка. Ага, вылитый Карабас-Барабас. Но побриться, не смотря на просьбу подруги, я пока не мог, по-прежнему было нечем, а чужой станок я трогать не стал. Плюнул и вышел в люди так, как есть, наметив обязательно выползти в магазин после завтрака и прикупить всё необходимое.

Когда вернулся на кухню, то обнаружил там Вальку. Он сидел за столом и облизывался на блины, но в отличие от Наташки, которая уже вовсю жевала, парень явно дожидался меня. Я остановился на пороге и просто хотел полюбоваться им. Не получилось. Такой шкаф, как я, не мог долго оставаться незамеченным. Валька поднял голову и уставился на меня своими глазищами. Замерев, я ждал его реакции, пытаясь понять, жалеет ли он о вчерашнем. Валька молчал, и я занервничал.

— Доброе утро, — как-то выдавил из себя. — Как спалось на новом месте?

Валька вдруг широко мне улыбнулся, и я внутренне выдохнул.

— Доброе, — сказал парень. — Спасибо, отлично спалось.

Я, конечно, не поверил, что отлично, но улыбнулся в ответ и уселся напротив него. Наташка одарила меня критическим взглядом.

— Борода на месте, — подвела она итог, чуть скривившись. — Тогда чего ты там так долго торчал?

— Любовался собой, — ответил я и положил себе блин на тарелку.

Наташка закатила глаза, а Валька фыркнул.

— Ешь давай, — проворчал я, пододвигая гору блинов к нему поближе.

Валька на секунду поднял взгляд на меня и снова уткнулся в тарелку, но затем его улыбка засияла так ярко, что мне стало совсем не до еды…

«Никуда я отсюда не съеду, — с непоколебимой решимостью подумал я. — А если и съеду, то только вместе с этим парнем».

Завтрак прошел словно в дымке. За двадцать минут я кое-как расправился с одним единственным блином, что для мужика моей комплекции было смешно. Наташка без умолку трещала, но о чём именно, я не вслушивался. Да и не хотел. Всё моё внимание принадлежало Вальке. Я откровенно пялился на паренька, и даже его смущённый румянец и явное испытываемое от этого неудобство не заставило меня оставить его в покое. Я смотрел и не мог наглядеться, словно таким образом пытался разгадать секрет такого его влияния на меня. Признаю, вчера я был на эмоциях и адреналине, что могло повлиять на мои желания и действия, но сейчас даже в совершенно спокойном состоянии я продолжал тянуться к Вальке.

Оставалось только смириться со своим полным поражением и признать — я хочу этого мальчишку так сильно и отчаянно, как никогда и никого не хотел. Но всё равно не мог понять, почему так происходит. В чём же его секрет?

Я вновь жадно всмотрелся в его лицо и принялся разбирать каждую черту в отдельности, но снова пришёл к тому же самому выводу. Во внешности Вальки не было ничего особенного. Мальчишка и мальчишка. За окном полным-полно таких же, и среди них встречаются намного смазливее, милее, кого и от девчонки порой с трудом отличишь. Валька же был самым обычным, в нём отсутствовала броская смазливость, за которую можно было бы сразу ухватиться взгляду. Возможно, кто-то даже назвал бы его внешность пресной и невыразительной. Кто-то, но не я. Для меня Валька был неоспоримо красив. Не яркой приторной красотой, а какой-то неуловимой и хрупкой, той, которая открывается не всем. Его настороженное лицо могло в миг преобразиться, от одной лишь улыбки становясь более мягким и живым, или на бледных скулах парня проступал лёгкий стыдливый румянец, и от смущения Валька делался трогательным и милым. От всего этого я сходил с ума и плыл, и в итоге так увлёкся, что сумел разглядеть, какие у него длинные пушистые ресницы (когда Валька сидел с опущенным взглядом, то они отбрасывали дрожащую тень на скулы), а ещё заметил редкую бледную россыпь из крупных веснушек на носу и под глазами. Захотелось усеять лицо Вальки лёгкими невесомыми поцелуями…

Был ли я настолько сильно поглощён Яном в своё время, боготворил ли в нём каждую деталь, рассматривал ли его часами? Трудно вспомнить всё до мелочей, прошлое давно поросло мхом, но я всё равно сомневаюсь в положительном ответе на свой вопрос. Там было любопытство, азарт, тупое соперничество со Стёпкой Романовым (с чего этот парень решил, что обладает инклюзивными правами на другого человека?) и, конечно же, сильное сексуальное влечение к Яну (после пары месяцев общения с ним я полностью расписался в своей бисексуальности). Но была ли там любовь? Мне припомнились слегка насмешливые и сочувственные взгляды Яна, которые я, дурачок, тогда принимал за интерес и нежность. Наивный Игоряша. Ян хоть и был младше, но, в отличие от меня самого, прекрасно понимал, что я заблуждаюсь в своих чувствах. Мне бы тогда, идиоту, засунуть свою гордость куда подальше и остаться с ним друзьями, а не доводить ситуацию до конфликта со Стёпкой, который готов был меня убить, узнав о моих притязаниях. Но я сам хорош…

_В то время Стёпка жил в маленькой квартирке, которая досталась ему от бабки, там же он и закатил праздник для друзей, вернувшись из армии. У меня поводов для веселья было мало. Даже не так, я был в отчаянии, ведь наша идиллия (только я и Ян) подошла к концу, и я просто печенкой чуял, что теперь меня пошлют куда подальше. Мол, спасибо, что приглядел за проблемным мальчишкой, но отныне ты просто друг выходного дня и третий лишний._

_Ближе к часу ночи Стёпка отправился вниз провожать последних гуляк и девчонку, с которой сосался на протяжении всего вечера, и я воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы серьёзно поговорить с Яном. Предыдущие его отказы на меня как-то не подействовали, и я под градусом решился на новое признание. Но в ответ услышал лишь: «Хватит, я не заинтересован». Этого было достаточно, чтобы я взбесился и полез к нему целоваться. Да, я кретин, знаю, но молодость и алкоголь тогда сыграли немаловажную роль._

_Ян слабаком не был, пытался мне врезать и оттолкнуть, но я был сильнее. Навалился и терзал его губы, как маньячелло. По закону жанра в этот момент вернулся Стёпка и, оторвав меня от Яна, стал от души дубасить. Если бы не вмешательство Яна, думаю, мне бы пришлось потом ещё долго сращивать свои переломы. Ребята часто говорили, что Стёпка Романов в настоящей драке звереет, и в тот вечер я смог прочувствовать это на собственной шкуре._

_— Ты как, живой? — голос Яна был сочувственным, но меня покоробило, с каким холодным спокойствием он наблюдал за тем, как я вытираю своим рукавом кровь, сочащуюся по лицу._

_— Живой, — прохрипел я, потирая шею; этот псих ещё и душить меня пытался._

_— Я могу это исправить, — процедил Стёпка с другого конца комнаты, куда его сослал Ян, после того как разнял нашу драку._

_— Угомонись уже, — вздохнул Ян._

_— Ты спал с ним? — тихо, но угрожающе спросил Стёпка._

_— Романов, ты такой деликатный, — отозвался Ян и насмешливо добавил: — Я не сплю с друзьями, ты как бы в курсе._

_— Он тебе больше не друг! — рявкнул Стёпка._

_— Оу, тогда, думаю, нам с Игорем стоит продолжить с того самого места, где ты нас прервал. Не выйдешь из комнаты?_

_Глаза Стёпки снова стали наливаться каким-то бешеным тёмным огнём. Теперь я понимал, почему его все так боялись._

_— Ян, не нарывайся, — прорычал он._

_— Аналогично, Романов, — хмыкнул Ян, явно не понимая, с чем играет. — Но я тебя год не видел, поэтому так уж и быть сдержусь ради нашей великой дружбы и просто донесу до твоего сведения, что моя честь за всё это время не пострадала. Ни разу._

_Стёпка заметно успокоился, хотя у Яна такая манера говорить, что нельзя было отделаться от ощущения, что тебя постоянно завуалированно оскорбляют._

_— Игорь просто перепил, вот и всё, — продолжил Ян и взглянул на меня: — Так же было?_

_Я повернул голову к Стёпке и упрямо сжал челюсть:_

_— Нет, не так._

_Ян закатил глаза:_

_— Для кого я вообще здесь стараюсь? Хотите быть врагами и бить друг другу морды, пожалуйста! Мне-то что? Кстати, Романов, вечеринка была так себе. Больше не приглашай всякий сброд._

_Стёпка рассмеялся:_

_— Игорь, считай тебя только что официально отшили._

_Мне смешно не было… Ян действительно больше не обращал на меня внимания, как будто я в одночасье исчез из комнаты. Я почувствовал себя полностью униженным и разбитым._

_— Я домой, — вдруг сообщил Ян, направляясь в коридор._

_— Уже поздно, — прокашлялся Стёпка. — Останешься у меня с ночёвкой. Я уже позвонил твоему отцу и предупредил. Он не против._

_— Какого хрена, Романов? — прищурившись, разозлился Ян — Как вернулся, так сразу за старое, да? Мне не десять лет, и я могу за себя постоять! Мой дом в пяти минутах ходьбы! Думаешь, как я выйду на улицу, так сразу все отморозки сбегутся по мою душу?!_

_— Диван твой, а я на кухне на раскладушке посплю, — спокойно сказал Стёпка, проигнорировав его вспышку гнева._

_— Считаешь, я смогу уснуть? В этом клоповнике повсюду будет слышен твой кошмарный храп!_

_— Ну простите, Ваше Величество, — ухмыльнулся Стёпка. — Как разбогатею и обзаведусь большим домом, обязательно отдам Вам самую дальнюю комнату. Или, может, хотите целое крыло?_

_Ян посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, и, ничего не сказав, отправился в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью. Было ясно, что Романов выиграл и Ян остаётся._

_— Можете пользоваться моей зубной щёткой, Ваше Величество. Не стесняйтесь! — глумливо прокричал Стёпка, когда за дверью зашумела вода._

_— Пошел нахуй! — гаркнул Ян в ответ, и, пока Стёпка откровенно ржал, я ошеломлённо пялился на закрытую ванную комнату._

_— Что, впервые слышишь от него такое? — тихо поинтересовался Стёпка. — Это потому, что ты понятия не имеешь, какой Ян на самом деле. Он не из тех, кто подпускает к себе близко._

_Мне хотелось заорать, что я с ним провёл целый год, и знаю его, как никто другой, но слова застряли где-то на полпути. Романов был прав. Со мной Ян всегда был предельно вежлив и сдержан и никогда не вёл себя так капризно, как со Стёпкой только что. Ян не злился и не взрывался, и я думал, это оттого, что мы близки, а оказывается, всё с точностью до наоборот._

_Я затравленно посмотрел на Романова:_

_— Какие у вас отношения?_

_Стёпка ответил тяжёлым взглядом, но я его выдержал, поэтому он, наверное, и заговорил:_

_— Мы не спим вместе, если ты об этом подумал. Это не приступ ревности, просто я о нём забочусь и не хочу, чтобы он наделал глупостей. Ян мне, как младший брат. Мы учились в одной школе, как ты знаешь. Я с мелкими никогда не водился, но в тот день увидел, как на заднем дворе мутузят парня. Целая толпа, прикинь? Они его и убить могли, а он лежит, давится кровью и смеётся. Ненормальный и дикий, как волчонок какой-то. Я само собой вмешался и доходчиво объяснил малолетним уёбкам, что нападать на слабого целой сворой это не по-мужски._

_— И с тех пор вы типа неразлучны?_

_Стёпка лишь плечами пожал, а я кивнул в сторону ванной:_

_— За что они его били?_

_— Однокласснику своему в любви признался, — Стёпка фыркнул, а у меня что-то сжалось внутри. — Вот этот самый однокашник со своими дружками его и подкараулил, решил проучить педика (это они так орали, пока пинали его), который посмел его оскорбить и всё такое. Баран. Я после отвёл Яна домой, раз от больницы он отказался, познакомился с его отцом и объяснил ситуацию. Пристрастия сына для того не оказались секретом, даже не ругал его, представляешь? Просто объяснил сыну, что тот поступил глупо. Ян ответил, что не жалеет, что признался тому дебилу, но это очень отрезвляет, и, пожалуй, повторять такое он больше не станет. Короче, прошла любовь, завяли помидоры. Парень явно получил жестокий урок и перестал фантазировать. Отец меня его тогда чаем напоил, а Ян, посверлив своими тёмными глазами, выдавил из себя кое-как спасибо за то, что я помог. На этом и распрощались, а позже уже как-то само… стал приглядывать за ним в школе и всё такое. Не хотел, чтобы его опять заловили и отомстили. Сам не заметил, как привязался. Ян тот ещё фрукт… Ты, наверное, слышал, что у меня никого нет из родни, и я давно уже один остался. Ян теперь мне, как семья, за него я любого порву._

_Стёпка снова устремил на меня свой холодный предупреждающий взгляд._

_— Я понимаю, — медленно проговорил я. — Поверь, я не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло, но если у меня есть хотя бы малейший шанс с Яном… То есть, я ведь серьёзно настроен. Это не прихоть и не злая шутка с моей стороны. Он действительно мне нравится._

_— У тебя нет шансов._

_Я нахмурился._

_— Потому что ты мне не позволишь?_

_— Нет, не поэтому. Если он не повёлся на тебя за год, то ловить явно нечего. Так что уходи, Игорь._

_— Для начала я хотел бы попрощаться с Яном, — я упрямился до конца._

_— Как хочешь, но я бы на многое не рассчитывал. Ян злопамятный._

_Романов снова оказался прав. Когда Ян вышел из ванной, он меня полностью проигнорировал и стал молча расправлять диван. Впрочем, со Стёпкой он тоже не разговаривал, но тому явно было пофиг, и он даже пару раз потрепал парня по волосам, весело фыркая на каждый недовольный рык Яна. Я понаблюдал за ними минут пять и, подавив волну горечи, направился в прихожую._

_Когда обувался, припёрся Романов._

_— Извиняться за разбитую рожу не буду, ты заслужил._

_— Не спорю, но я не жалею, — оскалился я._

_Стёпка хмыкнул и пожал мне руку, мол, без обид, я ответил на это рукопожатие, кивнул и вышел из квартиры. Спускаясь по лестнице, я понимал, что скорее всего никогда больше сюда не вернусь и не увижу этих двоих. Хотелось напиться, крушить стены кулаками, орать от досады, но что самое паршивое — Яну было бы на это абсолютно наплевать…_

Кстати, в ту ночь я всё-таки напился и к утру приполз к Наташке словно побитая собака. Уж не знаю, чего себе навыдумывала эта рыжая сорвиголова, но, не задавая лишних вопросов, она гладила меня по голове и обещала, что мне обязательно полегчает. В общем, я был молод, зелен и мне действительно полегчало, пускай и со временем.

Если так подумать, у меня никогда не было серьёзных отношений, лишь мимолётные связи. После истории с Яном свою голову я больше не терял и влюблённости на меня как-то не нападали. Да и когда мне было смотреть по сторонам? Я учился, потом работал в таком изматывающем режиме, что мне вообще было не до чего и не до кого. Только успевал голову к подушке приложить, как уже пора было вскакивать по беспощадному будильнику и нестись дальше строить своё будущее. Так что вариант «потрахались и разошлись» вполне меня устраивал. Впрочем, как и моих партнёров по постели, я же не мерзавец какой-нибудь отъявленный.

Исключением из этой цепочки стала Софья. Ей удалось меня зацепить: красивая, умная, воспитанная, чертовски сексуальная. Но при всём при этом какая-то отстранённая, этакая современная снежная королева, которую хотелось завоёвывать. В какой-то момент я подумал, что моего интереса и симпатии достаточно, большего от жизни всё равно ждать не стоит и надо брать, что дают здесь и сейчас. Конечно, мне хотелось родного человека рядом, хотелось настоящего чувства, но я не верил, что на меня может обрушиться великая любовь. Наверное, поэтому и подпустил Софью слишком близко к себе. Даже думал о нашем совместном будущем, хотя и понимал, что поступать так с самим собой опрометчиво. Но самообман коварная штука, и ни к чему хорошему этот опыт меня не привёл. С учётом последних событий, я вообще подозреваю, что был всего лишь средством для достижения каких-то меркантильных целей со стороны Софьи и её любовника. Возможно, для меня устроили целый квест, сыграв на моих предпочтениях (насколько они, конечно, могли судить по моим прошлым связям), а так как меня, как и любого другого мужчину, частенько подводит его верхний мозг, не было ничего удивительного в том, что я с такой лёгкостью попался в персонально для меня подготовленный капкан.

Но даже после того, как женщина, которой я доверял, меня предала и унизила, я ведь не разозлился по-настоящему (все эти пьяные зависания с рыбаками на водохранище мало связаны со злостью и отчаянием, я просто поддался моменту и устроил себе отпуск, а то, что я его не помню, дело десятое). Измена не вызвала во мне сильных эмоций, это факт, а всё оттого, что я так и не смог пересечь черту. Не полюбил Софью. И, возможно, с моей стороны это лучшая месть из всех возможных, наверное, надо даже радостно позлорадствовать: «Ага, змеюки! Не сумели подцепить Игоря Юрьевича на крючок!», но это уже потеряло свою актуальность.

Все моё амурное прошлое являлось одной большой ошибкой, это осознавалось особенно ярко сейчас, когда я встретил Вальку. Одно его присутствие в одном со мной пространстве на небольшой кухне заставляло чувствовать такое жгучее нетерпение, такой огонь внутри, что мне даже становилось немного страшно. Сердце билось часто-часто, как у влюблённого пацана, да и ощущал я себя так же — непривычно взволнованным. Крутилась мысль: «Так вот как оно должно быть по-настоящему…», не говоря уже о том, что я уверовал не только в судьбу, но и в свою великую удачу. Да, люди глупеют, когда влюбляются, и я не стал исключением.

Валька ел молча. Видимо, не до конца понимая, как ему себя с нами вести, он пытался притвориться невидимым (конечно, безрезультатно) и, скрывая волнение, с особым рвением уплетал блины за обе щеки. Обмакнув очередной блин в варенье, он принялся увлечённо его поедать, но часть вишнёвого варенья осталось в уголке губ. Показался розовый кончик языка, и Валька облизал губы. Я сглотнул. Наверное, чересчур громко, раз Наташка после этого сделала вид, что тянется через стол за сметаной, а сама в этот момент наклонилась к моему уху и яростно прошептала:

— Не смотри ты на него так! Ещё подумает, что ты хочешь его завернуть в блин и сожрать, возьмёт и убежит!

Валька совершенно точно услышал её, и теперь у него покраснели не только щёки, но и кончики ушей. Бедный малыш. Я наконец-то сжалился над ним и отвёл свой взгляд. Кажется, Валька вздохнул с облегчением.

— Ты на работу не собираешься? — спросила Наташка, хитро поблёскивая своими глазами.

— Я отпросился на пару дней, — ответил я скромненько, надеясь, что она не заострит внимание на том, что я сам себе начальник.

Подруга лишь фыркнула на мои слова и поднялась:

— Ладно, господа, спасибо этому дому, пойду к другому… Скоро мама должна вернуться из поликлиники.

Я поднял глаза.

— Тётя Тома заболела?!

— Неа, — успокаивающе махнула рукой Наташка и хихикнула вдогонку: — У неё там сходка с подружками. Место встречи изменить нельзя и всё такое. Думаю, к этому времени они уже обсудили все свои болячки и последние сплетни так, что мне пора.

Я попытался, но не смог представить себя сидящим в многочасовой очереди ради сомнительного общения, но, возможно, кто-то действительно нуждается в подобном. Кто знает.

— Давай, пока, — сказал я. — Кстати, сколько ты потратила? Я верну.

— Не парься, я уже взяла столько, сколько нужно, — невинно сообщила Наташка. — Ну, из той конфетницы в серванте, где ты обычно оставляешь деньги на оплату коммуналки.

Я засмеялся и подруга, подмигнув нам, ушла.

— Наталья очень добрая и забавная, — вдруг поделился своим мнением Валька. — Мне редко встречаются такие люди, которые принимали бы меня вот так сразу…

Я внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Просто она очень хорошо чувствует окружающих, и ты ей нравишься. Поверь, эта женщина может быть кошмарной и ужасающей. Я знаю, о чём говорю.

Валька улыбнулся, а я покрутил в руках чашку с кофе.

— Наташа сказала, что ты рано сегодня встал…

— Эм… Да, это так, — в его голосе послышалась лёгкая паника. Говоря, он отводил взгляд. — На самом деле, когда я проснулся, то, обдумав всё… хотел уйти.

Я замер на мгновение и отставил от себя чашку, боясь, что сожму её слишком сильно, и она разлетится ко всем чертям.

— Но не ушел, — заметил я спокойно, хотя спокойствие далось мне не легко.

Валька кивнул:

— Решил, что это будет невежливо сбегать вот так. Ты же мне помог. Хотел приготовить завтрак и попрощаться, но еды в холодильнике не оказалось, и я пошел в магазин, а после… — Валька так быстро тараторил, что выдохся. Переведя дыхание, он посмотрел на меня испуганным зверьком: — Я ведь не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь… Нет, точнее, я очень даже хорошо знаю, что. Ты ведь поцеловал меня вчера и теперь, наверное, думаешь, что я… что я… Чёрт, а ведь я совершенно не такой!

Валька спрятал своё порозовевшее лицо в ладонях. Очаровательная картина, но я не мог продолжать его мучения.

— Валь? — позвал нежно и мне ответили неразборчивым мычанием. — Я не считаю тебя легкодоступным и никогда не попрошу тебя спать со мной ради возможности жить здесь или ради чего-то ещё. Но я не буду врать, ты мне действительно очень сильно нравишься.

— Ты же видел вчера всё, как Вадим… И что он говорил…

— Я знаю, что ты не шлюха, — пресёк я все его самобичевания. — Ни разу про тебя так не подумал, ясно?

Валька молчал, всё ещё пряча своё лица. Когда я поднялся со своего места и стал медленно обходить стол, он тихо заговорил.

— Друзья Вадима думали иначе, я слышал их пьяные разговоры во время недавней игры в покер. Им были интересны подробности того, как Вадим развлекается со своей шлюхой (видимо, он именно так меня называл за глаза)… И Вадим с радостью просвещал их. Он очень подробно рассказывал, что он со мной делает и в каких позах… Один из них, кажется, Женя спросил, нет ли видео… — я присел на корточки и мягко положил свои ладони на его напряженные плечи. Валька вздрогнул, но чувствуя, что я не собираюсь его ни за что осуждать, слегка расслабился. — Я знал, что никакого видео нет и в помине. На самом деле, больше половины из того, что Вадим плёл друзьям, являлось ложью. Он уже несколько лет проходит лечение и мало что мог в плане секса. Естественно, друзья были не в курсе, иначе бы не задавали таких вопросов…

Валька судорожно вздохнул:

— Знаешь, у него дома куча всяких секс-игрушек и прочего, но он ими редко пользовался. Сразу начинал беситься из-за своего бессилия и убегал в другую комнату, где бар. Пить ему, кстати, нельзя, но он не следовал рекомендациям врачей… Я понятия не имею, зачем я ему вообще был нужен, он чаще вообще смотрел на меня так, как будто ненавидит, — Валька помолчал, а затем продолжил: — В ту ночь они все перебрали даже больше обычного и стали разводить Вадима, чтобы его ставкой в игре стал я. Обещали в случае его проигрыша поиметь меня бережно, а взамен он мог даже посмотреть и снять на телефон. Вадим согласился, — Валька всхлипнул, и я его обнял, прижимая к себе. Меня самого трясло от еле сдерживаемого гнева. Ещё я боялся услышать развязку этой истории. — Я не мог сбежать так, чтобы они меня не заметили. У Вадима десятый этаж, и других путей отхода у меня не было, поэтому я заперся в спальне, подпёр дверь всем, чем мог, и стал ждать. Через пару часов пришел Вадим, сначала стучал, потом стал орать и велел открыть. Я молчал, притворяясь, что сплю. Не знаю, сколько это всё продолжалось, кажется, его дружки скреблись в дверь, но меня так трясло, что я даже не воспринимал, что они мне пытаются сказать. По идее, они могли бы просто выбить дверь, но похоже, уже были в кондиции овощей. К утру всё стало тихо, и пока кто-то блевал в туалете, а остальные спали, я смог свалить оттуда. Бежал, в чём был, ладно успел кеды схватить…

Я успокаивающе погладил его по спине:

— Ты молодец. Отлично со всем справился. Ни этот кусок дерьма, ни его дружки больше никогда тебя не побеспокоят. Это я тебе обещаю.

Валька отодвинулся, и я сразу же выпустил его из своих объятий. Убрав ладони с лица, он посмотрел на меня своими покрасневшими глазами. Я так и не смог понять выражение его лица и разгадать эмоцию на нём.

— На самом деле, сегодня утром я остался не из-за прощаний и завтрака. Я мог бы уйти и так.

— Тогда почему остался?

Наши глаза были на одном уровне. Не отрывая от меня взгляда, Валька положил свою ладонь мне на затылок и медленно притянул моё лицо поближе к своему. Я всё ещё ждал ответа, когда он склонился и несмело прижался к моим губам. Улыбнувшись, я ответил на поцелуй.


	8. Chapter 8

Я покосился на Валькину пятую точку, которую он весьма соблазнительно выпятил, пока наклонялся, чтобы рассмотреть что-то на нижних полках с шампунями и прочей лабудой.

— Выбрал?

Валька отвлёкся и виновато оглянулся:

— Обычно я не такой медлительный, просто не люблю резкие запахи.

— Я никуда не спешу, выбирай спокойно, — заверил я, пряча улыбку. — Ко всему прочему, с этого ракурса смотреть на тебя одно удовольствие.

Валька зарделся и, быстро выпрямившись, схватил в руки первый попавшийся флакон с полки, делая вид, что очень сильно в нём заинтересован. Из меня вырвался тихий смешок. На самом деле, незачем было тащить Вальку с собой в магазин, он уже утром успел набегаться, и один, и с Наташкой. Но это было его желанием составить мне компанию. Кто я такой, чтобы перечить и отказываться? Тем более что все мои мысли были лишь о нём…

— Я всё, — известил Валька через минуту.

Подойдя ко мне, он бросил в корзину у моих ног шампунь, который в итоге выбрал. Я поборол в себе желание открыть колпачок и немедленно понюхать его.

— Тебе точно больше ничего не нужно?

Валька отрицательно покачал головой:

— Всё остальное у меня есть, а ты взял всё, что хотел?

Я поднял корзину с пола и критически осмотрел её содержимое, а точнее тот нехитрый мыльно-рыльный скарб с бритвенным станком во главе, который поможет изгнать из меня Йети.

— Да вроде.

Мы подходили к кассе, когда мне на глаза попался холодильник с мороженым.

— Будешь? — кивнул я.

Валька непонимающе на меня посмотрел.

— Мороженое, — уточнил я.

— Я не… — начал он, но вдруг улыбнулся и кивнул: — Буду!

Валька выбрал эскимо, а я взял себе старый добрый вафельный стаканчик. Оплатив покупки и заполучив пару острых внимательных взглядов от кассирши по имени Настя, я подхватил пакет, и мы с Валькой вышли из магазина. Торопиться было некуда, и, вооружившись мороженным, мы двинули в сторону дома прогулочным шагом.

— Наталья рассказала, что вы вместе выросли здесь, — произнёс Валька, слегка щурясь от весеннего солнца. — Ты часто здесь бываешь?

— Время от времени, — пожал я плечами, понимая, что ему скорее всего любопытно, почему я не возвращаюсь туда, где обычно живу. — Что тебе ещё успела выдать эта бестия?

Валька улыбнулся:

— На самом деле, немного, хотя я задавал наводящие вопросы, но Наталья мастерски уходила от них.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что она умеет держать язык за зубами, — хохотнул я. — Ладно, давай сюда свой блиц-опрос. Я отвечу.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага, — я откусил треть от своего вафельного стаканчика, и Валька фыркнул, наблюдая за этой картиной. — Задавай уже, пока не передумал.

Валька стрельнул на меня глазами:

— Значит, ты бисексуален?

Я хмыкнул.

— Почему-то думал, что ты начнёшь с моего любимого цвета или чего-то похожего.

— Не начну, — осмелев Валька показал мне язык и вернулся к своему эскимо.

Чёрт. Я приказал себе не смотреть в его сторону.

— Да, меня тянет как к мужчинам, так и к женщинам, — признал я. — Хотя первое я чаще всего игнорировал.

Валька задумался.

— А сейчас, получается, не игнорируешь?

— Нет.

— Почему?

Я подождал, пока мимо нас пройдут парень с девушкой, и после этого ответил максимально откровенно:

— Потому что меня никогда и ни к кому не тянуло с такой силой, как к тебе, Валь. Это невозможно игнорировать.

Валька умолк на какое-то время, напрочь позабыв о мороженом в своей руке. Эскимо начало таять, когда мы подходили к дому.

— Валь?

Валька не отреагировал, тогда я мягко тронул его за плечо и остановил. Осмотрелся, но мусорки поблизости от нас не обнаружил. Недолго думая, я взял его руку в свою, приподнял и доел чужое мороженое.

Валька моргнул и посмотрел на меня растерянно:

— Так какой у тебя любимый цвет?

— Понятия не имею, — рассмеялся я, потрепав его по волосам. — Ещё вопросы?

Валька уже набрал воздуха в грудь и собирался что-то сказать, как его прервали. Кто-то посигналил, и, подняв голову, я глянул в сторону шума. Глянул и тут же выругался про себя, потому что узнал Илюхину машину.

— Это мой друг, работаем вместе, — объяснил я Вальке. Тот лишь молча кивнул и побрёл за мной к подъезду, на ходу выкидывая деревянную палочку от эскимо. Ну вот, а я мусорить не хотел.

Илья вылез из машины и при виде меня тут же принялся глумиться:

— С возвращением, Будулай!

— Наташка зовёт меня Карабасом-Барабасом, теперь ты ещё на мою голову, — кисло отозвался я.

Мы пожали друг другу руки, и Илюха хлопнул меня по плечу:

— Ты про ту симпатичную рыженькую? Слушай, а познакомь нас по-нормальному, а то в прошлый раз, когда мы с ней виделись, я же тебя искал и был тогда несколько взвинчен.

Я оглядел своего друга с ног до головы, про таких обычно говорят «мачо», и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты не в её вкусе, ей больше ботаники по душе, — обрадовал я его, по какой-то прихоти умолчав о том, что подруга уже давно занята.

— Ну, вкусы могут меняться… — задумчиво протянул Илюха и стрельнул взглядом на Вальку: — Или я ошибаюсь?

Вопрос естественно задавался мне.

— Не ошибаешься, — чуть насмешливо выдал я.

Я взрослый мальчик, мне скрывать нечего, хотя надо отдать Илюхе должное, он не из тех, кто будет трепаться. Так что его реакция не сильно меня беспокоила, даже если новую информацию обо мне он примет в штыки, страдать не буду.

И всё-таки мне было любопытно, что он мне скажет, но Илья посмотрел мне в глаза и только хмыкнул.

— Признаться, это неожиданно.

— Могу подарить купон на посещение психолога, если у тебя травма.

Илья прыснул.

— Лучше отпуск мне подари! Ты как исчез, у меня реально уже никаких нервов не хватает…

Чтобы Игнатов не говорил, нервы у него будут покрепче, чем у кого-либо. Прекрасно помню проблемы такого масштаба, сталкиваясь с которыми терялся даже я или Горыныч, но вот чтобы Илюха нервничал так же сильно, как мы с полковником, такого просто не было ни разу. Стрессоустойчивости Ильи позавидовал бы даже Джейсон Борн. Короче, такой бизнес-партнёр, да ещё и друг в придачу, большая удача, а на его тараканов в голове я старался не обращать внимания. К примеру, он продолжал звать меня начальником, и хотя я много раз спрашивал, на хрена ему это нужно, в ответ всегда получал, что так, мол, у него больше свободы для манёвров, чтобы, блять, это не означало… Лично по мне, так это какой-то личный Илюхин заскок, создавать видимость более лёгкого человека, чем он являлся на самом деле. Но, как я и сказал, мне было плевать, хочется акуле притворяться аквариумной рыбкой, пускай, мне-то какое дело. Я, в конце концов, тоже не пример открытости этому миру…

— Обязательно, но чуть позже.

— Ты меня этим уже два года кормишь! — возмутился Илюха, так будто его в подземелье держали, и не он за эти самые два года не раз и не два выбирался в командировки, и, как по заказу, обязательно куда-нибудь в жаркие страны.

Я ухмыльнулся:

— У меня ни стыда, ни совести. Я в курсе. Но обещанного, как знаешь…

— Ага, три года ждут, — Илюха покачал головой и махнул на меня рукой: — Ладно, потом обсудим мой отпуск. Я сюда не за этим приехал… — он снова посмотрел на Вальку: — Этот балбес нас, похоже, так и не представит друг другу.

«Балбес», надо так понимать, — это я. Спасибо, друг.

— Поэтому беру всё на себя, — Илюха протянул парню руку, представляясь: — Илья.

Валька слегка натянуто улыбнулся и ответил на рукопожатие:

— Валентин. Приятно познакомиться.

— Мне тоже! — Илюха с энтузиазмом потряс его ладонь, при этом выразительно стреляя в меня глазами.

Окей, намёк понят.

— Валь, поднимайся в квартиру без меня, — сказал я, вручая парню ключи и пакет из магазина. — Мне нужно перекинуться с Ильёй парой слов.

Валька спокойно кивнул, попрощался с моим другом и скрылся в подъезде.

— Послушный какой… — прокомментировал Илюха, но, заметив перемены на моей морде лица от этих слов, решил не продолжать свою мысль. Вместо этого он распахнул передо мной переднюю пассажирскую дверь своей машины: — Садись, насяльник-а, разговор к тебе недолгий, но серьёзный.

Я залез внутрь и подождал, пока Илья обойдет машину и плюхнется рядом со мной на водительское сидение.

— Мы же вроде договорились, ты дашь мне пару дней.

— Ага, на память не жалуюсь, — хмыкнул Илюха, побарабанив пальцами по кожаному рулю. — Я не стал бы тебя беспокоить, но у нас тут ситуация.

Я вздохнул, вечно всё происходит не вовремя.

— Что-то серьёзное?

— Если быстро отреагируем, то избежим серьёзных потерь.

Я нахмурился:

— Горынычу звонил?

Илюха издал сдавленный смешок.

— Горыныч теперь лишний раз жопу не поднимает, ты же знаешь.

Я знал. Наш полковник на пенсии, Юрий Горынов, как у него пошли внуки, совсем забил на дела. В действительности мы втроём в равной доле владели компанией. Горыныч не только хорошо нас профинансировал в своё время, но и помогал решать многие проблемы. Раньше он охотно ввязывался практически во всё, но теперь, как и сказал Илюха, его хрен вытуришь с дачи в Подмосковье, где он возился со своими внуками.

— Я, когда тебя искал, он мне знаешь, что сказал? — Илюха отвёл взгляд. — Если за тебя выкуп не требуют, то ты либо уже давно в земельке, либо сам куда-то свалил. Посоветовал мне не рвать жилы и подождать, пока сам вернёшься.

— Вполне в стиле Горыныча, — я заржал. — Надеюсь, ты с ним не поругался из-за такой фигни?

— Надейся, — огрызнулся друг. — Мне вообще не до смеха было. Славик, твой водитель, мне ведь ещё тем вечером позвонил. Рассказал, что ты себя странно ведёшь. Он встретил тебя в аэропорту и отвёз домой, но через пять минут ты ему сказал вернуться и приказал отвезти тебя в клуб. Славик мне позвонил, когда обнаружил, что ты забыл свой портфель в машине (там были и твои документы), сказал, что ты злой, как чёрт, и он боится беспокоить тебя. Спрашивал меня, что делать, а я ответил, чтобы он не переживал и ехал домой. Если бы я только знал, что ты исчезнешь из того треклятого клуба… Кстати, не созрел, чтобы наконец-то рассказать, что случилось?

Глупо было скрывать от Илюхи эту историю и дальше, особенно с учётом того, что даже Наташка была в курсе. Я потратил две минуты и пересказал всё. После того как умолк, Илюха смотрел на меня наверное с минуту. Изучающе так буравил взглядом, будто не верил, что это именно я перед ним.

— Иногда твоя мягкость меня убивает, — наконец, подал он голос. — Другой бы на твоём месте знаешь, что сделал? — я промолчал, и Илюха сокрушённо покачал головой: — Главное, ещё эта твоя лахудра мне звонила, истерила в трубку, мол, беспокоится, что ты с радаров пропал. Заверил её, что всё в порядке, ты задержался по делам и просто не можешь отвлекаться сейчас от работы.

— Забей, это уже всё не важно.

Илюха кивнул на подъезд:

— Из-за него?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил я и посмотрел ему в глаза: — Ещё раз спрошу, у нас с тобой будут проблемы из-за этого?

— Нет, — спокойно произнёс Илья. — Мне плевать на твои предпочтения, Игорь. Но надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что моя широта взглядов — это скорее исключение из правил в нашей стране, а не норма?

— Расслабься, я не планирую совершать… блять, как это там у них за бугром называют?

— Каминг-аут, — подсказал друг и фыркнул: — Это и у нас так называют, идиот. Как ты можешь не знать такой элементарщины?

— Зато ты, смотрю, слишком информирован, — не удержался я.

— На то есть причина, — серьёзно кивнул Илюха, но объяснять ничего не стал. Я воздержался от расспросов, и друг съехал с щекотливой темы: — Давай вернёмся к нашей ситуации. Теперь мне стало понятно, откуда там ноги растут.

От нехорошего предчувствия у меня похолодело внутри:

— Только не говори, что наша ситуация — это…

— Скажу, это Марк Гриневич. Тот самый, который твою бабу поёбывал. Или наоборот? Теперь уже и не разберёшь. Короче, он хочет нагреть нас по всем фронтам, и мы после даже не сразу хватились бы. Но так как ты пустил меня по его следу, мы сможем эту аферу вовремя пресечь.

— У тебя есть план?

— Ага. Сегодня вечером мы с тобой и парочкой ребят вылетаем в Минск. Эффект неожиданности и всё такое. Припугнём его на месте.

— Без Горыныча-то? — улыбнулся я.

— Тьфу на тебя, — обиделся Илюха. — «Припугнём» — это я образно, никто не собирается его паяльником пытать. Такие, как этот Марк, только язык денег понимают, вот и поговорим с ним на этом языке. Хотя, если ты захочешь ему в бубен прописать, я мешать не стану.

— Не-е, — поморщился я. — Он мне вообще неинтересен. Прописать я хочу кое-кому другому.

Илюха приподнял бровь, но я не спешил делиться тем, что у меня было на уме.

— Пока не забыл, открой бардачок, — вздохнув, сказал друг. — Подарочек для тебя.

Я послушно достал коробку с новым телефоном.

— Я так понимаю, свою трубу ты похерил, — сказал Илюха. — Решил прикупить тебе новую, а то хрен с тобой свяжешься. Времени особо не было, так что я тупо скопировал тебе все свои контакты, лишние потом сам удалишь.

— Спасибо, — я повертел обнову в руках.

— Главное, звякни сейчас Славику. Я его уже предупреждал, что нужно будет скататься к тебе на квартиру за вещами, просто скажи ему, что именно собрать. Ключи у него есть, ты их забыл вместе с документами тогда в машине.

Я залез в телефонную книгу, с помощью поиска быстро отыскал Славика и позвонил. Заверив водителя, что я жив и здоров, а также порадовавшись, что мне не придётся восстанавливать документы, как думал, я описал, что мне примерно потребуется в поездке. Несколько костюмов, сменное бельё и так немного по мелочи. В общем договорились, что, как только Славик всё соберёт, сразу приедет на квартиру к моему отцу.

— Переоденешься, и гоните в аэропорт, — напутствовал Илюха. — Наш рейс в 20:00.

Я кивнул на прощание и вылез из машины.

— Номер Горыныча тоже здесь есть? — я помахал телефоном в руке.

— Конечно, — Илюха странно на меня посмотрел. — Но я же сказал, его хрен с места сдвинешь.

Я усмехнулся:

— Ну, я-то знаю, что точно заставит его зашевелиться. Закостенел он уже на своей даче, пускай разомнётся.

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Илюха перед тем, как уехать.

Я проводил машину взглядом и тут же ринулся проверять свою теорию, набрав номер Горыныча. Полковник был рад меня слышать, пускай и обозвал кретином, беспредельщиком и ещё бог знает кем, заставив покаяться во всех грехах. Словно маленький мальчик, я смиренно пообещал больше никогда так внезапно не пропадать и был незамедлительно прощён. Далее я озвучил свою просьбу найти и проучить некоего человека. Горыныч сразу же меня послал лесом. Но я не отступал, рассказал, что из себя представляет Вадим и какие планы у него и его дружков были на беззащитного подростка (тут я слукавил, признаю). Ещё даже не дослушав, Горыныч зарычал в трубку. Как-то его младший сын подвергся подобному нападению, парня хотели изнасиловать, и хотя там всё разрешилось нормально (сын смог дать отпор), с тех пор у полковника появился пунктик на такие истории. Думаю, наличие трёх внуков лишь подпитывало Горыныча в уверенности, что такие уроды, как Вадим и его дружки, не должны безнаказанно разгуливать по улицам…

Попрощавшись с полковником уже на лестничной площадке, я нажал отбой и зашел в квартиру. В прихожей меня ждал Валька. Стоял с опущенной головой, досадливо покусывая губы, выглядя так, будто только что сошел с картины Решетникова «Опять двойка». Уловив эти изменения в его настроении, я забеспокоился.

— Что-то случилось? — не долго думая, я сгрёб его в свои объятья.

Валька так отчаянно замотал головой, что я засмеялся и стал прижимать его к себе ещё теснее, но тут что-то пискнуло.

— Ой, — воскликнул Валька, выбираясь из моих объятий.

— Что такое? — я вообще ничего не понимал. — Тебе больно?

— Тут такое дело… — замялся Валька, но увидев, как я встревоженно осматриваю его с ног до головы, распрямился и смело мне улыбнулся, развевая все опасения. — В общем… вот!

Валька достал из-за пазухи маленького облезлого котёнка, предположительно дымчатого окраса.

— Не знаю, как он попал в подъезд, но котёнок так надрывно мяукал, что я не смог пройти мимо.

И почему я совсем не удивлён? Протянув руку, я слегка погладил заморыша, что Валька прижимал к своей груди.

— Ну привет, Страшненький, — ляпнул я.

Валька фыркнул на такое приветствие и бережно опустил котёнка на пол, после чего возвёл на меня глаза, полные надежды… Тяжёлая артиллерия подоспела, братцы!

— Знаю, что и сам здесь на птичьих правах, — промямлил Валька, отводя взгляд. — Но можно мне его оставить?

Я ласково потрепал его по макушке:

— Если ты идёшь вместе с ним в комплекте, то можно. Один я этого заморыша воспитывать не буду…

— Иду! — радостно взвизгнул Валька, сверкая своими зелёными глазами. — Ещё как иду в комплекте!

Валька кинулся ко мне и запрыгнул прямо с ногами. Я такого не ожидал, но тут же подхватил и крепко обнял своё сокровище. Погладил по спине и нежно поцеловал в шею… Если честно, я рассчитывал на продолжение, но наше новое четырёхлапое приобретение принялось орать во всю глотку, так что Валька сполз с меня и принялся возиться с котёнком.

— Он, наверное, голодный, — принялся оправдываться Валька.

— В холодильнике есть молоко, — вспомнил я. — Можешь разогреть в микроволновке и дать ему. Ну и поискать что-то мясное, тебе виднее, что вы там с Наташкой в магазине сегодня закупали.

— Пойдём, Мерлин, — Валька подхватил заморыша и поволок на кухню.

— Уже имя дал? — улыбнулся я следуя за ним по пятам. — Мерлин, как волшебник?

— Не-а, Мерлин, как Мэнсон! — радостно отозвался Валька.

Я прыснул.

— По-моему, ему подходит! — упорствовал Валька. — Вот отмою его, и ты увидишь, что я прав. У него под глазами шерсть более тёмная, как будто углём подвели…

— Я подумал, это грязь, — тихо хмыкнул я.

— Знаешь, когда я был армии и валялся в медчасти, у них там была похожая кошка. Из всех ребят она почему-то всегда выбирала меня, ложилась под бок и тарахтела, как трактор. С ней было не так паршиво…

Я наблюдал, как он суетится на кухне, ищет подходящее блюдце, греет молоко, проверяет пальцем, не слишком ли горячее, пытается убедить Мерлина, что это можно пить…

— Хорошо, тебе с ним не будет одиноко, — вырвалось у меня.

— Что? — Валька поднял на меня удивлённые глаза.

— Мне нужно будет уехать по работе, — объяснил я.

Валька погрустнел:

— Надолго?

— Нет, — улыбнулся я. — На пару дней максимум, но рад, что у тебя будет компания на это время.

— И когда тебе нужно ехать?

— Сегодня, уже через пару часов. За этим мой друг и приезжал.

Валька рассеянно гладил котёнка:

— Нужно будет купить ему лоток и что там ещё требуется котам…

Я наклонился к парню и, откинув чёлку в сторону, поцеловал его в лоб:

— Обязательно. Можешь подключить для этого Наташку, уверен, она в курсе, где тут ближайший зоомагазин. Деньги в конфетнице.

Валька кивнул, но сказал совсем другое:

— Я буду скучать.

— Я буду звонить, — скопировал я его интонацию. — Если, конечно, дашь свой номерок, а то звонить на домашний — прошлый век.

Валька фыркнул и пихнул меня локтём в бок:

— Я подумаю.

— Подумай, а я пока в душ схожу, — я поднялся, картинно растирая ушибленное место, чтобы вызвать жалость и желание дать мне телефонный номер. — Кстати, пока я в ванной, может приехать Славик. Не пугайся, это мой работник, он должен привести мои вещи. Впусти его, ладно?

— Хорошо, — ответил Валька и снова вернул внимание котёнку.

То ли я был в ванной долго, то ли Славик суперскоростной, но когда я вышел, чистый до скрипа, с идеально выбритым фейсом, мой водитель уже реально сидел на кухне. Славик хлебал чай и с отцовской улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Валька играет с Мерлином у себя на коленях, хотя и был старше парня от силы лет на пять.

— Игорь Юрьевич! — вскочил он с места, как только заметил меня.

— Здорово, Славик, — я широко улыбнулся. — Садись и спокойно допивай свой чай. Вещи привёз?

— Да, — кивнул он, плюхаясь обратно на стул.

— Я их в комнату занёс, — сообщил Валька, смотря на меня во все глаза. Знаю, без бороды я совсем другой человек. Так и подмывало спросить: «Нравлюсь?», но мы были не одни. — Пойду тогда оденусь.

В комнате на диване я обнаружил гораздо больше, чем два костюма. Видимо, Славик переживал, что мне не понравится его выбор и, решив не рисковать, приволок добрую половину моего гардероба. Расчехлив первый попавшийся костюм, я принялся одеваться. Когда заканчивал, в дверь постучали.

— Да?

В комнату просунулся Славик.

— Игорь Юрьевич, я когда вещи собирал, в квартире была Софья. Требовала сказать, куда я собираюсь их отвезти, но вы мне чётко по телефону приказали молчать, если возникнет такая ситуация, так что я ничего ей не рассказал. Но, боюсь, она могла поехать следом и сама всё выяснить.

— Ты молодец, не переживай об этом, — я похлопал его по плечу. — Можешь подождать меня в машине, пока я не закончу здесь и не спущусь?

— Конечно, Игорь Юрьевич, — Славик кивнул и вышел.

Я подошел к зеркалу и принялся возиться с галстуком. Как-то я отвык за две недели от этой удавки…

— Ты красивый, — раздалось за спиной.

— Костюм всем идёт, — улыбнулся я, поворачиваясь к Вальке.

Он покачал головой:

— Мне нет.

— Не верю.

— Я бы доказал, — он кивнул на кучу моих шмоток. — Но боюсь, в одном из твоих костюмов я просто утону.

— И всё-таки я бы посмотрел на это, — притягивая его к себе, принялся я шептать ему на ухо: — Может, когда вернусь?

— Договорились, — выдохнул Валька.

— Это значит, я всё-таки получу заветный номерок? — хитро поинтересовался я.

— Точно, номер! — вскинулся Валька. — Чуть не забыл! Я сейчас…

Он понёсся в свою комнату, а я победно улыбался. Правда, недолго, в дверь позвонили, и я пошел открывать, думая, что это Наташка или Славик. Я ошибся, на пороге стояла Софья. Всё такая же красивая, словно кукла, хотя от привычной выдержки немного осталось. Она заметно нервничала.

— Что, даже внутрь не пригласишь, Игорь? — резковато сказала женщина.

— Ну почему же, заходи, — усмехнулся я, широко распахивая дверь для нежеланной гостьи.

Софья, не разуваясь, прошла на своих шпильках в первую комнату и застала там Вальку, который на бумажку записывал свой номер телефона.

— Чей это ребёнок? — спросила София настороженно.

Валька обернулся и на пару секунд растерялся. Я ему быстро подмигнул из-за спины женщины, чтобы он расслабился. Но Валька всё воспринял по-своему. Выпрямившись, он оглядел Софью с ног до головы, скопировав её манеру держаться. Думаю, у психологов есть точное название этому приёму, отзеркаливание что ли…

Валька сложил руки на груди, выставил ногу вперёд и с лёгким налётом презрения в голосе поинтересовался:

— Чья это баба?

— Баба?! — опешила Софья от чужой наглости.

Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться. Не знаю, каким образом, но Валька точно понял, кто перед ним находится, и поэтому включился в игру. Выходит, Наташка ему всё-таки разболтала что-то?

— Игорёк, милый, сейчас не время для гостей, — пожаловался паренёк и надул губы.

Блондинка начала задыхаться, а я силился не заржать.

— Что-что? — Софью слегка качнуло на месте. — Игорёк? Милый? — она посмотрела на меня: — Только не говори мне, что ты теперь заднеприводный. Думаешь, я поверю в эту чушь?!

— Ну… — задумчиво протянул Валька и, ощупав своим взглядом пятую точку Софьи, выдал: — Мой-то «задний привод» явно получше вашего будет.

— Заткнись! — взвизгнула женщина, бросившись к Вальке, но я успел схватить её под локоть и остановить. Слегка встряхнув её, повернул к себе лицом.

— Соф, между нами всё кончено, — спокойно произнёс я, понимая, что не могу озвучить все детали. Если не хочу, чтобы она тут же предупредила Марка, нельзя было заикаться о том, что я знаю об их потрахушках в моей квартире. — Поэтому не могла бы ты уйти? У нас дела.

— Да, — поддакнул Валька, театральным жестом стягивая с себя футболку. — Дела, не терпящие отлагательств…

— Ненавижу тебя, — неприязненно выплюнула Софья в мою сторону. — Ты мне ещё ответишь за всё это…

Женщина выбежала из квартиры красная от злости, как рак, а я поднял Валькину футболку с пола и протянул ему.

— В театральный случаем не собираешься?

— Я перегнул палку, да? — он закусил губу и быстро натянул футболку.

— Возможно, но мне понравилось, — я сел на диван и потянул его за собой, усадив себе на колени.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивился Валька, но сопротивляться не стал, послушно обхватывая меня за шею.

— Это называется «сидеть на дорожку», — поумничал я.

Валька чмокнул меня в щёку:

— Обычно это делается молча.

— Мне и так сойдёт, — я заглянул в его зелёные глаза: — Ты ведь знаешь, кто она?

— Да.

— Откуда? Тебе Наташка рассказала?

Валька помотал головой:

— Нет. Вы оба.

Я приподнял брови, потому что при всём желании не мог такого припомнить. Валька покраснел.

— Ну, точнее, я подслушал, — признался он. — Нечаянно. Тем утром… помнишь, вы говорили с Натальей на лестничной площадке? Я как раз хотел выйти из квартиры, слегка открыл дверь, но, услышав голоса, вернулся обратно. Просто разговор был такой личный, что было бы неловко, прерви я его… Я только потом всё понял, сопоставив кусочки мозаики. Извини.

Я поцеловал его:

— Не бери в голову. Нормальные люди не обсуждают такие вещи в подъезде.

— Нормальные люди не подслушивают чужие разговоры, — улыбнулся Валька.

— Мы идеальная пара, — сделал я вывод.

— Не спорю, — Валька положил мне голову на плечо, и мы посидели молча какое-то время, как и требовала народная традиция.

— Валь, мне пора, — вздохнул я. Мне прекрасно знакомо чувство ностальгии и тоски по дому, в долгих поездках всегда тянуло обратно. Но впервые я ощущал это, даже не ступив за порог…

— Знаю, — он неохотно поднялся на ноги, сбегал к столу за бумажкой с номером телефона и, вернувшись, сунул мне её в карман пиджака. — Звони.

Я кивнул, гладя его по волосам.

— Наташка под боком, если что, сразу обращайся к ней.

— Хорошо, но я, знаешь ли, не маленький, — засмущался Валька.

Я обулся, накинул пальто (спасибо Славику, что захватил, а то я как-то забыл упомянуть эти детали гардероба), подхватил портфель с документами, второй раз проверил, на месте ли телефон… Наше прощание явно затягивалось, и всё из-за меня, но тут на кухне проснулся Мерлин, принялся мяукать в поисках Вальки и тем самым подвёл черту моим мытарствам.

— Ну всё, пока, — я нежно поцеловал парня в губы и быстро, пока не передумал, вышел из квартиры…

В итоге получилось так, что моя поездка затянулась. Вместо двух дней, озвученных Вальке как максимальный срок, мы с Илюхой пробыли в Минске все пять. Надо ли говорить, что на пятый мой друг просто вручил мне обратный билет на Москву и попросил убираться с его глаз, потому что, я цитирую: «Сил моих больше нет терпеть тебя, ёбаная истеричка!». У меня их тоже уже не было, так я скучал по Вальке. И хотя мы часто говорили с ним по телефону, это меня не спасало. В итоге я отрывался на Илюхе, в край доставая его своими придирками… И если уж совсем быть честным, то в этой поездке от меня вообще было мало толку. Я едва ли мог думать о работе так, как следует, даже больше, просто готов был плюнуть на всё. После того как мы решили основной вопрос с Марком и вернули свои деньги, Илюхе приспичило не сворачивать проект. Друг решил просто найти кого-то на место Марка и тем самым не похерить нашу нишу на этом рынке. Слава богам, меня он отпустил на все четыре стороны, оставаясь всё доделывать сам…

Москва встретила меня солнечной погодой, но радоваться я не спешил. Пока Славик вёз меня домой, я в десятый раз слушал в трубке: «Вызываемый Вами абонент выключен или находится вне зоны доступа сети». Валька знал, что я вернусь, и не в его манере было выключать телефон. Я приказал себе не паниковать раньше времени, но это не то, что поддаётся контролю. Мозг уже рисовал одну картину хуже другой.

Я набрал Горыныча.

— Привет, Игорёк, — тепло поздоровался полковник, хотя в телефоне на заднем плане раздавались приглушённые вскрики и мольбы.

— Ты где? — удивился я.

Горыныч рассмеялся.

— Ну как же? В гостях у твоего друга, как ты и хотел… — снова последовала непонятная возня и уже одиночный крик. — Извини, отвлёкся, тут Вадимушка пытался тебе привет передать.

Я сглотнул. Горыныч походу совсем с катушек слетел…

— И давно ты в гостях?

— Ну как всю компашку Вадима собрали, так и гостим… Правда мне с моими ребятками пришлось перевезти их в другое местечко, а то больно шумные попались. Думаю, мы тут денька два уже где-то…

Иисусе, два дня со злым, мотивированным по самое не балуйся Горынычем…

— Спасибо тебе за помощь, полковник. Но я не хочу знать подробностей, — честно сказал я и, пожелав Горынычу никого не порешить в процессе, дал отбой.

С Валькой я разговаривал по телефону накануне, значит, самая страшная версия, что он мог пересечься с Вадимом, отпадала. Я немного выдохнул.

Подъехав к дому, я сказал Славику ждать в машине, а сам пулей поднялся наверх. На звонки и стук никто так и не отреагировал, а вторых ключей от квартиры у меня не было. Немного послушав зловещую тишину за дверью, я спустился этажом ниже. История повторилась. Мне никто не открыл, похоже, Наташки и её мамы тоже не было дома.

— Чёрт, вымерли все, что ли, — я вернулся к машине, коря себя на чём свет стоит, что у меня не забит Наташкин номер в новом телефоне.

— Игорь Юрьевич, давайте я по району покружу, — предложил Славик, видя моё состояние. — А вы пока у дома побудьте, вдруг вернётся…

Как раз на этих словах во двор медленно въехало такси, из которого высыпали все, кого я потерял. Наташка расплачивалась с водителем, а тётя Тома успокаивающе гладила Вальку по руке:

— Ну, всё-всё, успокаивайся, Валюш, — ворковала она над парнем. — С твоим котёнком уже всё хорошо…

— Я знаю, спасибо, — Валька судорожно сжимал в руках переноску для животных. — Извините, что в ветеринарке я разревелся, как ребёнок.

— Ничего, просто ты испугался… — тётя Тома умолкла заметив меня. — Игоряша, когда ты вернулся?

Валька вскинул голову и уставился на меня, не замечая, как Наташка подошла и забрала у него переноску из рук. Я раскрыл руки для объятий. Секунду ничего не происходило, но вот, всхлипнув, парень на всей скорости рванул ко мне, уткнулся лицом в грудь и затих. Я крепко прижал его к себе и посмотрел на ухмыляющуюся Наташку.

— Что произошло?

— Поздравляю, ваш кот буржуй — у него аллергия на креветки! — торжественно объявила подруга, пока тётя Тома хлопала на нас с Валькой глазами. Я думал, что женщина сейчас что-нибудь неприятное нам сказанёт, но рад был ошибиться. Кажется, Наташкина мама успела проникнуться к Вальке, пока меня не было. — Мы сразу поехали в клинику, и его успели спасти, — подруга стала серьёзной: — Если честно, я больше переживала за Вальку, он чересчур эмоционально отреагировал.

— Это всё я, — пробормотала тётя Тома. — И приспичило мне этих креветок купить…

Отпустив Славика и распрощавшись с Наташкой и тёть Томой, дома я уложил Вальку вместе с Мерлином на диван и накрыл одеялом.

— Прости, я совсем забыл, что ты прилетаешь, — сказал Валька, прижимая к себе спящего котёнка, который успел подрасти за эти дни. — А ещё, кажется, я потерял телефон, пока мы ехали в клинику…

— Всё хорошо, отдыхай, — я успокаивающе гладил Вальку по волосам, только сейчас понимая, как сильно испугался потерять его. — Но, пожалуйста, никогда больше так не исчезай…

Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Валька озорно улыбнулся:

— Дурак я что ли, от счастья своего бежать?


End file.
